The World Outside the Walls
by Phoebsfan
Summary: A life not meant to be. Max Guevara genetically engineered killing machine wonders what life on the outside is like when a missed target suddenly becomes her only way out of a prison she didn’t know had bars. Back with the FINAL FOUR CHAPTERS. as in en
1. Failure

The World Outside the Walls Pam Mitchell Normal Pam Mitchell 1 1 2001-11-12T05:20:00Z 2001-11-12T05:21:00Z 3 1493 8513 70 17 10454 9.2720 9.35 pt 2 

The World Outside the Walls

Disclaimer: No I do not own any DA characters you recognize. Yada Yada Yada. Blah blah blah. Etc. etc. etc.  Happy now.

Rating: Currently PG for pretty good….jk.

Spoilers: hmmm maybe. Not likely.

Summery: A life not meant to be.  Max Guevara genetically engineered killing machine wonders what life on the outside is like when a missed target suddenly becomes her only way out of a prison she didn't know had bars.

AN: This is an AU fic. Full of Max and Logan shippiness.  Or it will be.  You have been fairly warned. 

            Max Guevara stalked impatiently.  She'd been waiting for three hours outside the interrogation room while fellow soldier Zack was inside being debriefed.  And like it or not she was beyond nervous and to the point of actually feeling sick to her stomach.  

            Their mission had been a simple task, a field test to see if they were all that they had cracked up to be.  They were supposed to take out a prominent businessman of Cale industries and his family.  They had succeeded in taking out the two adults but their son had somehow managed to get away.  This wouldn't have been so bad but on the way out a gunshot out of nowhere took out Eva.  This wasn't acceptable.  

A simple gunshot took out years of training and thousands of dollars of research material.  That's what they were after all, research material.  

And now she Max Guevara would have to go in and tell colonel Lydecker that she had failed.  It was her job to take out the boy, who in all fairness wasn't really a boy but a twenty-eight year old man.  Not that that made the excuse any better.  It had been her job to make sure the area was clear when leaving.  She was in it deep.  

Zack had told her he had her back and that it wasn't her fault.  But she knew she had failed and she dreaded the consequences.  Failure was not an option.  

But what bothered Max the most was that she had hesitated.  When she had walked in on the target he was asleep.  Foolishly wanting a fair fight she had given him the opportunity to fight back.  Always so sure of herself she had failed to assess the situation fully and the target got away.  But what was worse was that he had gotten away and yet also managed to shoot Eva on the way out.  

She'd seen him do it.

Then she'd lied to Zack about seeing the shooter.

If the colonel found out she would be dead.

So it was with great trepidation that she stalked the halls waiting for her turn.  Coming up with her lie.  

Her mind flashed back on the man she was supposed to kill.  Despite all her training when it came down to it.  Killing him was not something she could do without feeling.  She'd killed others in the past with no problem but this man threw her.  

Maybe it was the fact that she was killing him and his family as some sort of test.  What kind of person would use assassination as a way of proving their power?  Max didn't know if she was all too fond of being with a group like that.  But having no other option decided instead to push it out of her mind with all the other things that had disturbed her over the years.

Once when she was little she had tried with her "brothers" and "sisters" to escape from this place.  It had been unsuccessful, insane, and immoral.  Lydecker had corrected their ways and they had stopped calling each other family. Sometimes though she wondered how her life would have been different had they made it out on that night.

"Max, they want you." Zack said breaking through her hazy mind.  "I've got your back. They know you did everything you could to fulfill your mission."  With a brief nod of thanks Max brushed past Zack and entered the dreaded room.

"Designation?" Lydecker questioned beginning to pace, as soldier closed the door behind her.  He knew who she was but he enjoyed reminding her of it and he had a sick twisted way of making her remember that he had all the power in these little meetings. Although she could snap his neck before he could blink he controlled her every movement.

"X-5452. Sir."

"Mission?"

"To locate Logan Cale and destroy Sir."  Here Lydecker paused.

"Why is it then 542 that your target is still roaming about out there and instead "Eva" as you insist on calling her is laying in the morgue?" he yelled in her face.  Max didn't flinch, to flinch was to show weakness and she couldn't afford any weakness right now.

"There were complications Sir." She spit out confidently.

"How so?" Lydecker softened just slightly so that he wasn't yelling anymore.  Max was his favorite; everyone knew it.  

"The target was waiting with backup Sir." She lied without hesitation.  Favorite or not if Lydecker found out that she had essentially let him go she could kiss her butt goodbye.

"Backup?" he questioned not fully believing her.

"Five men, all armed Sir."  Hey he was a rich spoiled snob.  And they certainly had enough guards on the premises to account for.  It was likely that at some time there could have been five men in the room with him.  She hated that fact that he'd outsmarted her.  It made up for it by throwing extra men in the room.

Lydecker seemed to consider the matter for a moment muttered something under his breath then continued his pacing and interrogation.

"Your fellow solider was taken down because you failed to make an accurate assessment of the escape area is that not also correct?" he questioned quietly his voice full of disappointment.  Max hung her head feeling very much ashamed of her mistake.

"Correct Sir."  

"Despite all this your "brother" Zack seems to have nothing but high remarks for you.  Claims that they couldn't have taken out the other two without your quick thinking.  You are to be congratulated he says…Still I have no choice but to discipline you for your failures. "

Max nodded understanding that the next few days of her life would not be easy. 

"You're dismissed." Lydecker ordered and watched her leave.  She had been the great white hope of the X-5 project, but now it looked more and more like the X-5's would also be a failure.  He knew he should terminate the project right away, she had failed not because of unforeseen circumstances, she knew what to do when she was outnumbered.  Besides the fact that Zack hadn't been able to substantiate her story, according to Zack the target was asleep when she had engaged.  No Max hadn't been able to perform her task.  Despite all her training and all their work at eradicating any contradictions, Max had not been able to kill.   

So they would have to work harder, train harder, and hopefully next time Max could take her target out.  Lydecker wasn't quite ready to give up on her yet.  

Besides the others had performed perfectly.  Including Zack's orders to make sure the others didn't "have second thoughts" about their mission.  Yes he was most pleased with the way in which Zack had been so eager to turn his "sister's" unauthorized and foolish actions in.  Maybe there were possibilities yet in his "kids."

"So what's the news?" Zack asked as Max breezed by him.

"Not looking good.  He hasn't given me any orders yet but I am not having a good feeling about it." She whispered as they passed a guard.

"He'll go easy on you he always does." Zack offered as they rounded a corner.

"Not likely. I screwed up big this time Zack.  I failed his little field test and now I'm going to end up staying here at Manticore sweeping floors and training my butt off while you guys are all deployed in the field." Max forced out as they made it to the cafeteria where everyone had gathered for breakfast.  Once again Max was glad she didn't sleep much.  After last night she was lucky she wasn't dead on her feet.

"Maxie, heard it didn't go well.  Lydecker give you a lollipop to make you feel better?" Alec asked coming up behind them.

"Shut up." Zack ordered.

"Yes sir." Alec mocked.

"One of these days he's just gonna pound you into the bloody little pulp you deserve ya know." Max said calmly to Alec grabbing a tray and getting in line.  Zack followed suit and nodded in agreement.

"Just cause he has the hots for you Maxie." Alec said darting off before Zack could pound him.

"Why can't he be more like Ben?" Tinga said catching the last of the conversation as she joined to two soldiers.  "Heard about last night. Sorry.  Tough luck." She said pausing in front of a solider who filled her plate with some unrecognizable sludge.

"Does everyone know?" Max asked concerned. 

"Just about."  Tinga offered as consolation.  Max nodded turning away as a group of X-6's marched into the cafeteria in perfect formation.

"Those still creep me out." Max offered out of nowhere.

"Yeah but the little one over their sure is cute." Tinga said flashing a brilliant smile at one of the x-6s who promptly blushed.  Max placed her hands on Tinga's back and pushed her down the line.

"Not again?" she questioned the X-5 who was on the verge of dropping her tray and running over to the group.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of seeing the med to see if there is anything they can do about it."  Tinga offered giving the X-6 one last longing look before turning around and walking to the end of the line.

"I sure am glad I don't get that wonderful perk." Zack shot in.  "You two turn into monsters and the rest of us guys get scared for our lives not to mention other various parts of us."

"You ever wonder what we would do if we had in fact gotten out in '09?" Max asked after she had slugged Zack in the arm for his comment.

"Died of all our wonderful little perks." Tinga said flatly as she lead the group to their assigned table.  "Still sometimes I wonder…" she broke off as a group of soldiers came up to them.

"X-5452?" one of the soldier's questioned.  Max stepped forward and came to attention.

"You are to commence training immediately. Follow us." He ordered.

"So much for breakfast." Max sighed handing her tray over to a waiting soldier and nodding a small good bye to her two friends as they shot her sympathetic looks.

"Eyes front." The order was barked out and Max was quick to obey.  She didn't need any more trouble.

Now if you want me to love you forever tell me what you think.  If you want to tell me to get a life and stop wasting my time writing these things tell me.  If you want to laugh for hours after reading it clue me in so that I can a)laugh with you and b) stop writing this insanity.


	2. Lost

Chapter two Pam Mitchell Normal Phoebsfan 2 1 2001-11-13T00:14:00Z 2001-11-13T00:14:00Z 1 1 1 9.2720 9.35 pt 2 

Chapter two

Logan Cale ran as fast as his legs could carry him, thanking god that he had the foresight to stay in good physical shape.  His world was a blur.  

As he ran he recalled the reason's why.  Stating the facts seemed to make everything a little clearer.

His parents were dead.  He barely escaped with his life.  He'd killed someone.  And a goddess's face kept staring him in the eye taunting him to fight back.  She couldn't have been more then a teenager but her haunting looks and catlike grace had him in complete awe.  It was by pure luck that he had gotten away.

One question rang in his mind.

Why?

Logan stopped running, and looked around.  He was in the woods somewhere. Silently cursing himself for not spending more time outdoors when he was a kid and still living with his parents, he surveyed the area for any continuing threat or any sign of help.

Things didn't look promising.

Nothing had looked promising earlier this evening either but he would have given anything to rewind the clock.  He had been invited for dinner with his parents.  Dinner had quickly turned sour when his father had started in on him about taking over the family business.  Feeling that they had humored Logan enough and that it was time for Logan to get involved in the real world, the express purpose for inviting him out was to turn over the keys so to say.  When Logan had flat out refused and ditched his parents place for some company at a local bar, his father had come looking and had dragged his sorry butt back to the house.  Drunk and angry that the girl he was with didn't get to come with, Logan had engaged in a battle of wits destine for failure; he ended back up in a guest room sleeping off the alcohol.

"We didn't pay for Yale so you could sit around and do nothing…"

"I don't call journalism nothing…"

"You sit and write pretty words for a world that doesn't give a damn…"

A slurred response from Logan and then his father had started in on his failed marriage to Val, his increasing appetites for women and wine, and his "frittering away" of the family fortune.  All in all a very productive conversation.  Before the conversation could get out of hand though, Logan's mother had come in and quietly calmed her husband down, taking the still angry but significantly quieter man out of the room.  

That was the last time Logan had seen his parents alive.  The vision of their bloodstained bodies lying on the cool, hard tile of the front hall filled his head again and he felt the bile in his stomach rise.

He started to run again.

Trying to push the vision of his parents out of his mind, Logan focused on the girl, who despite her age was more of a woman.  Her eyes were all consuming and full of fire.  He had dared her to get lost in his eyes by digging into hers.  That had been her mistake.  She was suddenly a whole heck of a lot less sure of herself.  Allowing him a window to make his move.  Grabbing a lamp from a desk he hurled it at her and it hit her in the head knocking her over in surprise.   The woman had been so lost in his eyes she hadn't seen it coming.  Although he had to admit he'd been lost in hers' too.  The difference was he knew how to handle it while she obviously had no idea.

He was on her pinning her to the ground before she could move and he had her hands tied with the lamp cord before she registered that he was there.  She had hissed just like a cat and had snapped at him too.  But she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and before he knew what he was doing he placed a rough, dominating kiss on her lips returning some of the fire he saw in her eyes.  

She'd promptly spit in his face, got her hand loose, and scratched his cheek.

He'd grabbed her hand, smiled as he shifted positions on top of her reminding her that he was still the one on top, and then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe next time."  His underground work had taught him to think on his feet and had been no little help in getting her down.

Tracing a finger down her cheek and smiling a heart meltingly sexy smile he pushed off of her and walked out of the door as she lay on the floor watching him leave in shock.  

Their encounter seemed to have thrown off her entire evening, because she failed to notice him sneak out behind the group until it was too late.  As the shot rang out their eyes had met again.  His cold and cruel, hers battered and bruised.  Brown meeting Blue in an explosion of emotions and an aura of electric pulses.  

One of the soldiers she was with pulled her away, shattering the link, and searching for the shooter.  Before she had broken eye contact though she had sent him a message to run.  And he was safely out of sight by the time the soldier had reached where he had been. 

            Logan Cale had been a lost man in so many ways.  But now as he ran through the woods outside his parent's house, he suddenly found a reason not to be so lost. He'd suddenly found his road map. Things like this shouldn't happen and he was going to make sure then never did again.


	3. Torn

Chapter 3 Pam Mitchell Normal Phoebsfan 1 1 2001-11-13T00:12:00Z 2001-11-13T00:16:00Z 2 917 5227 43 10 6419 9.2720 9.35 pt 2 

Chapter 3

            Max slowly made her way back to her bunk, every muscle screaming her need to rest.  For the past week she'd done nothing but train.  Discipline, structure, obedience, these were what she needed.  Sleep and food had been foolish pastimes.  And in two hours she'd be back at it again.  

            Letting out a sigh and rubbing the back of her neck massaging the sore muscles, she made her way over to her bunk and flung herself down, not taking even enough time to remove her shoes.  Closing her eyes and finally relaxing she let her mind drift on the incidents of the failed attempt of a week ago.

            "X-5452!" an angry voice barked.  Letting out a slight groan barely audible she jumped to her feet and attention before even opening her eyes.  When she did open her eyes and she saw not a foot soldier but a smirking Alec she about lost it and killed him on the spot.

            "Not funny." She growled crashing back on her bunk once more closing her eyes and throwing one arm over her face trying to block him out.

            "They planning on killing you?" Alec asked sitting at the end of her bed and starting to take her shoes off for her.  Peaking out from under her arm at him in slight surprise at his actions she smiled.

            "Why would you care?" Alec shrugged and started to rub her foot. "And what the hell are you doing?" Max asked jerking her foot away from him.

            "Just trying to help you." He shrugged her reaction off and Max did the same.  

            "Hey you ever wonder what it would be like out there?" Alec asked suddenly.  Max squeezed her eyes closed trying not to react to his question.  If anyone knew that she often asked herself the same thing she would be in for more weeklong sessions of torture.

            "Hey listen I've only got a two hour break and I'd like to get some sleep." Max interrupted trying to show annoyance which wasn't hard considering how much her body wanted rest.  

            Alec nodded and started to walk away.

            "Hey…yeah…I mean…I have.  But don't tell anyone else or you'll regret it." Max said softly. Alec nodded and left her alone.

            For once in a long while she was alone.  Max couldn't remember the last time she was alone and then still the same she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been.  Before the escape attempt they had been so close, their unwritten agenda had been to thwart Lydecker and the rest of them, but when the attempt had failed…  Lydecker had shown them the error of their ways and they quickly stopped their inappropriate actions.

            Those who didn't stop simply disappeared.  That's why Max never voiced her obviously treacherous thoughts.  That and what Lydecker had done to Zack.

            Zack had been the ringleader.  It had been Zack who insisted that they leave.  And it had been Zack who had suffered the most for his actions.  He hadn't been the same since.  There was something lost and defeated in him now.  And Max had an uneasy feeling that every word out of her mouth when around him somehow made it back to Lydecker.

            When the rest of the group talked about the past it was always Zack who made sure to stop the conversation.  Max knew that some of the X-5's still dreamed of life on the outside and that was one of the reasons that they tried so hard to be loyal, they knew that as soon as they had passed their tests that they would get a taste of that world.  Each hoped for that elusive field assignment.  Max was sure she would never be trusted with a field assignment now.  She'd blown her only chance with the stupid Cale target.

            He'd had the nerve to rub his victory in.  He'd boasted, smirked, and even came back to finish the job.  It still infuriated her that he'd taken her down so easily.  She was trained for hours on end and a lowly journalist had taken her down before she could resist.

            She didn't understand.  It should have been simple.  But he had fought with such a passion.  He knew what he was doing when he distracted her.  He knew what he was doing when his cold blue eyes tore into her.  

            Feelings she didn't know existed erupted in her like wildfire.  Suddenly the desire to be free of Manticore and all its chains came crashing on her.  His eyes had held such a desire to live, to fight, and to protect what he had.  Max had realized then that she didn't have nearly the will of his.  And suddenly that seemed very important.  Suddenly she felt that she had missed out on more then she could have imagined.

            And then the lamp had hit her; Max rubbed her forehead where the lamp had hit her.  The cut was gone within twenty-four hours but it left a faint scar on her forehead and a huge scar on her heart.  The scar on her forehead would continue to fade until it was completely gone, one of the wonders of being genetically engineered, but the one on her heart wasn't going anywhere.  It let all those questions and desires she had felt before '09 out.  And suddenly Max felt a lot more human, more lonely, and more convinced that she had to get out.

            When those same blue eyes were on top of her bearing down, she almost felt that he could see straight through her.  Something almost mischievous had flashed in their crystal midst and then he had kissed her with an overpowering passion that scared her and insulted her at the same time, igniting something in her that hadn't been there before.  

            Desperation drove her to scratching him, Max opened her eyes and looked at the hand that had left claw marks on his face and wondered silently at it.  He'd surprised her with a smile that disarmed her and a defiant whisper making sure she remembered exactly where he was.  

            Closing her eyes again, Max retraced the line on her cheek and with a sharp intake of air she remembered how it had felt when he had done the same.  He had touched her in a way no one had ever done before, emotionally and physically.

            With his touch he had changed something in her.

            That's why she let him go.

            Things like that shouldn't happen, and she wasn't going to let it happen again.  She would get her field assignment and complete it with perfection.  Next time she would let the target sleep.  Next time she would be like Zack and remain unemotional.  

            Manticore was right and it always came first.  

            Shoving the emotions back into her scarred heart Max carefully constructed another wall to lock them behind and then rolled over unaffected to catch up on the much-needed sleep.


	4. Eyes Only

            Chapter 4

AN: This stuff keeps flowing out of me.  Thanx to all of you who have reviewed it was more then I expected in such a short time.  And because you were all so good I've decided not to make you wait for weeks for the next part.  What can I say other then you've made my day…I was getting sick of posting stories and getting only two reviews.  And sadly I fear I have let my X-files stories down as I worked exclusively on DA.   Mulder and Scully are crying… So if I disappear for a while it's because I felt bad leaving my two favorite agents in such angst.  Ok I'm done with my running commentary… On with the show.

            "I can't believe it's been two months." Asha commented as Logan fixed a quick lunch.

            "Yeah, it still gets me.  I mean every once and awhile something happens and I want to run to the phone and tell Mom about it but then I remember." Logan answered suavely.  If he was going to convince Asha that he needed the S1W's help he figured he'd better play the sensitive ear.

            "You two were really close weren't you?" she questioned.  In all honestly the two had been fairly close and the real Logan was still reeling from his mother's death.  

            "Yeah…But can we talk about something else."  It was too close to home, too far, and definitely too fast.  Even suave and confident Logan couldn't face a conversation about his parents' death so calmly.

            "So…There a reason you invited me over?" Asha asked awkwardly.  She'd only known the man for a week and here he was inviting her over for lunch, convincing her boss that she would be back early, and charming the heck out of her.

            "Yeah actually, I wanted to spend some more time with you." Logan attempted but could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't buying it.

            "Really?" she questioned sarcastically.

            "Yes and no.  Here try this." Logan offered holding a spoon with sauce on it to her lips as a peace offering.  His mind flashed on another pair of lips from two months ago and he suddenly very much wanted those lips in his kitchen instead.

            Asha accepted his peace offering and grinned in delight as she swallowed.

            "Good?" he questioned innocently with a devilish smile of his own.

            "Hell yes.  Where did you learn to cook like that?"

            "Family recipe…so about why you're here…" Logan started and seeing that Asha was all ears he continued.  "Recently I've come into the employment of a certain underground journalist, who is seeking for an ally in the S1W.  He's hoping that your group wouldn't mind sticking their noses into other people's business once in a while. You know getting added to the official informant network that sort of think." He threw out casually like he had been talking about how to cook spaghetti instead of an underground network of informants.  Asha looked more then a little surprised but recovered quickly.

            "Your employer's got a lot of nerve…" she started.  "He got a code name or something…I mean you do realize that this decision is up to the S1W assuming I even know how to get in contact with them."

            "Oh I'm sure you know how to get into contact with them.  And he's going by Eyes Only."  Logan said smugly.  

            "The cable hack guy?" Asha asked clearly impressed.

            "I think he prefers freedom streaming videos…" Logan said slightly hurt.

            "You sure do know how to pick 'em Logan.  Wouldn't have figured you for the underground type.  What with all this?" Asha said gesturing to his newly furnished apartment at Foggle Towers.  Logan flinched slightly at the mention of his newly acquired belongings, reminded all to clearly of how they had come about.  But he managed to get by unnoticed and continued.

            "Actually I've been underground for quite awhile now.  Pulled some time with the Freedom Riders, had a little stint with the UWS, even did time with the BSP." Logan offered.

            "Impressive…the BSP…kinda messy aren't they?" Asha asked.

            "Our time together was short lived." Asha nodded.

            "Rebellious were you?"

            "My mother wanted me to write, my father wanted me to run the family business, and I wanted to save the world.  What more can I say?"

            "Cocky too."  Logan chuckled and Asha smiled pleased to get a reaction.

            "You can tell your boss that we'll be keeping in touch. I really have to get back to work." Asha said breaking the stare she had been locking in with Logan.

            "What about lunch?"

            "Already ate.  And that sauce has too much garlic in it." She said smiling as she turned to look at Logan's comical expression.  "You never asked and my father owned a restaurant pre-pulse."  Logan smiled at her back as she left and he walked over to his new computer set up.

            Pulling up a list off of his computer he added the S1W to the informant net.  

            Logan recalled that night two months ago once more.  He'd kill to have someone like the catlike goddess sent to kill him, on his network.  She could really come in handy.  Even as he thought them though, the thoughts made him feel guilty and he conjured up enough hate to run the whole broken city of Seattle then forced it onto the image of the girl.  It didn't work so he tried the other soldiers she was with and found it worked remarkably well.

            He'd spent the whole night running and the next three weeks sorting out the details of his parents' deaths and planning his new life.  Thus out of the disaster Eyes Only was born.  The name came from two things, the fact that he only showed his eyes in his broadcasts, and the girl who had tried to kill him that night.  Her eyes seemed to be everywhere he looked and he found that sometimes he was looking for her eyes in other people.  He wasn't sure what to make out of this.

            His work underground had prepared him only marginally for Eyes Only.  He'd spent hours trying to come up with a way to get his message across without being caught.   He wanted the biggest medium and the faster spreading.  TV seemed to be the only answer because despite the poverty stricken state that the world was in a TV was still found in most homes and if not in the home, in the workplace.  Even the homeless had access to a TV somewhere.  And after hours of work he'd finally been able to figure out a relatively safe way to broadcast his news stories.

            Contacts had been much easier.  Groups like the S1W were eager to help fight the good fight and recruiting them had been all too easy.  Those who didn't do it out of the goodness of their hearts could be bought for a marginal fee.  

            And so two weeks ago Eyes Only made his first cable hack.  Logan had to admit that it was a thrilling experience.  The element of danger excited him and left him craving more.  Multiple hacks had followed up and day-by-day his informant network was growing larger.  From cops on the take, to cops just trying to do his or her job to underground revolutionaries, everyone seemed to want in and Logan was flooded with information.  

            Smiling to himself Logan wondered what the people who had tried to take him out were thinking now.  He was sure they'd never thought that this could be the result.  Pulling up some information on a military base in Gillette Wyoming Logan settled in to reading some information given to him by one of his new informants.

            Genetically engineered killing machines, now that was something worth learning about.


	5. Outside

Chapter 5

            "I can't believe he's letting you do this." Tinga complained loudly as Max packed a bag, filling it with what little things she had been given for her mission.  Tinga sat on Max's bunk watching in envy.  

            "It has been three years since that little incident.  I would say it's about time he gave me another chance." Max offered hoping to make Tinga understand that this mission wasn't going to be fun and games.

            "Still…we all thought he'd never give you another chance."  The "he" they were referring to was Lydecker and the new "chance" was Max's new mission.

            "Believe me you weren't in the minority with that thought.  I'm just as surprised as you guys." Max said shoving the last article in her bag.  "So what is it like out there?" Max asked nervously hiding her fears behind a calm and curious exterior.  If there was one thing Max had learned at Manticore it was how to hide her feelings.  She'd learned that lesson so well that at times she couldn't understand or recognize them.

            "Honestly…I don't know why we were in such a hurry to leave here.  We have everything we could want.  Out there you're lucky if you have anything…" Tinga drifted off and Max wondered if maybe there was something Tinga was leaving out.  She wondered if maybe Tinga really believed what she was saying or if she secretly still wanted to be on the outside.  

            Tinga and the other X-5's had all had brief missions on the outside during the past three years.  All of them had done their job and returned quickly, as if they couldn't get back soon enough.  But Max had noticed changes in them.  Some vocalized their disgust for the outside a little too much and often for Max to believe them, while others like Tinga seemed to get a far away lost look when talking about it.

            Max was eager to get out there but still her fears of what she didn't know held her back.  She didn't know if she wanted to go out there and come back here at the end of the mission.  If the world out there changed people, what would happen to her?  

            Tinga let out a sigh and jumped up to her feet.

            "Well Maxie, good luck." Tinga offered her hand for a handshake.  There was once a time when she wouldn't have hesitated to give her "sister" a hug but since '09 none of them had wanted to risk the consequences.  Max suddenly wanted to hug Tinga just to spite Manticore.

            "There's no such thing as luck." Zack said walking in on the two of them.  Max quickly banished the idea of a hug and instead briefly saluted Tinga.  There was no way it would get back to Lydecker that she had acted in any way inappropriate.  She couldn't jeopardize her mission like that because Lydecker wouldn't hesitate to swoop down and take it away from her for something less.

            "Its an expression Zack.  Lighten up." Tinga offered slightly hurt by Max's behavior.  Max felt Tinga's hurt deeply but forced herself to forget it.  There was nothing she could do.  Secretly she wondered if there was a place where she could act out on her impulsive thoughts without fear of punishment and condemnation.

            "Come on Max, its time." Zack said coldly and as the two left the room and started down the long corridor he worried.  He worried that once Max tasted life out there she wouldn't want to come back.  He didn't want to come back but he had to.  Because of Max and Tinga; Krit and Syl; Alec and Ben.  There were numerous reasons, all of them had designations but they also had names.  Once more he kicked himself for not getting them out in '09.  Things would have been different he was sure.  Maybe Eva would have been with them still.  Maybe they'd still be able to call each other brother.  Maybe they could have had lives, started again somewhere.  It would have been dangerous; it would have been foolish.  But then again, Max could have given Tinga the hug he knew each one wanted to have.

            One day he would get them all out.  But he had to wait until he was sure they could pull it off.  They wouldn't have another chance because they wouldn't be alive to try again.  So he bid his time pretending to be the perfect soldier, spying on his siblings, and occasionally leading Lydecker astray.

            "You're quiet." Max commented breaking into Zack's thoughts.

            "Maxie, do your job and get back quickly.  Don't let the world out there distract you." He said suddenly and harshly.  Of all his siblings he feared for her the most.  She was the youngest.  She was the most emotional, though to her credit, she tried hard to hide it.  And of everyone she was the most likely to just disappear out there.  He didn't want to be the one Lydecker sent to bring her back.

            Max chuckled uneasily at his comment.  She had thought about taking this chance to start a new life but only briefly.  It would be foolish, as Zack would say.  She didn't know anything about life out there and she'd probably end up back here in a world of trouble before the week was out.  Besides as Tinga said they had everything they wanted.

            "Don't worry Zack." She answered to Zack's intense stare.  Suddenly she saw the boy who had tried so hard to get them out.  Impulsively she stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm coming back." She risked.  Zack only nodded and they continued on their way down the hall.  Max hoped that Zack would keep the kiss to himself.

            Zack hoped that Max would be smart but her kiss told him that she wouldn't.  He just hoped that she could get far enough away that when Lydecker sent him after her, Zack wouldn't be able to find her.

            As they rounded the last corner the two soldiers stopped and came to attention. 

            "That will be all X-5599." Colonel Lydecker said abruptly dismissing Zack who left quickly without giving Max another glance. "Designation?" Lydecker questioned Max.  It was a routine they'd go into every time the two met.  He felt the need to reminder her who she was as often as possible.

            "X-5452. Sir"

            "Mission?"

            "To go under, find Eyes Only, gather useful information, and dispose of the threat. Sir." Max replied quickly and clearly.

            "Very good."

            Seattle was a dark city.  Its impoverished streets spoke of better days.  Max found her hand wandering to her gun strapped safely just in reach.  She still wasn't comfortable using a gun but as a good and obedient soldier she tried not to let it show.  Oddly enough here in Seattle a gun seemed like a good thing.

            People of all colors and smells crowded the streets pushing her around.  Max tried to ignore the faces of hungry little kids and their old and tired parents.  Every one here seemed ten years older then their age.

            "Hey baby girl, you look lost." A voice said from behind her as a dark hand came down on her shoulder.  Max's hand when up to grab the woman's hand in a reflex reaction but at the last minute she changed its direction and instead brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  Turning around Max found a woman on a bike offering her hand.

            Max took the women's hand and quickly picked up on her "original" handshake.

            "Your pretty quick.  What's a sweet girl like you doing this side of the tracks?" the women asked.  Max pasted on a quick smile.

            "Looking fer a good place to kick it, either that or a good place to get shot in the back.  Still not sure which." She shot out sarcastically.

            "Original Cindy." The women offered.

            "Max.  So you know a place I can get a job?" Max asked gesturing to the logo on the women's hat.

            "Jam Pony?  Sista you gotta be tripping cause Jam Pony aint no road to paradise, aint no road to nowhere." She said laughing.

            "Girl's gotta work." Max offered.

            "Yeah no kidding.  Come on I'll see what I can do."


	6. Inside

Chapter 6

AN: if the cable hack seems familiar that's because it is…It's the first cable hack that we ever had the privilege of seeing located at the beginning of the pilot episode…just so you know I don't own it.  Also various bits of dialogue will seem familiar to you for the rest of the story…They were used in DA episodes mainly the pilot.  I am doing this intentionally to add an interesting element to the story…well I think its interesting but you may not…if you don't sorry you aren't writing this so there…jk…I love everyone who is reading this…I did this to try and bring the fact that even though Max and Logan are different they are essentially the same.  Sort of a comparison. I hope it works well and as always I hope you enjoy it. Also the chapters from now on aren't going to be entirely dedicated to one main character they will go back and forth much like an episode would. To try and make this less confusing I will be putting extra big spaces and a setting at the top of each new scene so to speak…oh yeah…feedback makes me write faster.  Its magic in that way…

            "Do not attempt to adjust your set.  This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. There are certain men who move through the world with impunity. Their actions, no matter how vile are immune from consequence. Edgar Sonrisa is such a man. You've seen him, smiling at political fund-raisers.  He owns shopping centers, a trucking company and the largest medical supply company in the northwest. He also runs drugs and guns up and down the west coast. He's very obviously dirty.  Journalists who have attempted to expose him have been gunned down in the street. Their blood is the ink of our modern news. Those who've opposed him have vanished. All of that is about to change." Logan finished his broadcast and pushed away from his computer.

            "One of these days you aren't going to be able to make anymore of those little videos of yours cause I'm going to be busy scraping you off the street." Peter, Logan's newly hired security guard said from behind Logan as he walked over to the desk.

            "You get Lauren and Sophy here safely?" Logan asked ignoring Peter's warning.

            "They're in the other room.  I meant what I said, you've had some pretty close calls over the last few days." Peter tried again but to no avail. Logan pushed him aside to go and talk to his guests.  Peter shook his head in annoyance and followed his employer.

Jam Pony…

            "The man is deep." Sketchy said with awe.  Max rolled her eyes, true Sketchy wasn't known for his brains but hey after eight months of working with him he kinda grew on you.

            "No you're easy." Max shot back winning a grin from Original Cindy.  In the eight short months Max had been out, she'd gotten a job at Jam Pony a package delivery service, gotten a place to live with a girl named Kendra who turned out to be not that bad, and a bike.  The bike was her pride and joy and she often spent her nights with it riding around Seattle since she didn't sleep much.  Her baby as she affectionately termed it hadn't come without a price however. 

            Max had picked up on slang quickly and her new "boo" Original Cindy had gotten her fairly well acquainted with the way things were.

            But the slang and social customs of Seattle weren't the only thing Max had picked up on.  She'd "picked up" on a lot of art, cars, and other various items.  She'd picked up on the fastest way to earn a grand.  So while she picked up on slang she'd also picked a few locks.  

That was one of the many reasons her job at Jam Pony was ideal.  While giving her free rein of Seattle it also gave her ample chance to check out the homes of the wealthy.  While they signed for the package, Max looked for a way in.  When they tipped her, Max figured the price for fencing their new plasma TV.  Service with a smile.

            Max had never intended crime to be her major income but when her money ran out two months out of Manticore and her Jam Pony income just didn't seem to cover everything, it seemed like the only other option.  Then when she met her "baby", for the first time she had known that she had to let it out of its commercialized prison, it was born to run free, it was born to go fast.  And when she had run out of her Tryptophan injections, she hadn't had any other choice, she needed her Tryptophan to supplement the seritonin her brain didn't make without it she went into seizures, without it too long would kill her.  It covered the little necessities that Jam Pony couldn't.  Secretly she wondered what Zack and Tinga would think about using her abilities to take other people's things.   Well at least Manticore could turn out some pretty talented cat burglars.

  In eight short months she was completely on the inside and she knew that it was time to get down to the business of finding Eyes Only.  She'd been putting it off rationalizing her need to have a stable income, then her need to get acquainted with the customs and traditions of Seattle, then her need to… Well it had been something.  Honestly she knew that she was just trying to get the most out of her stay in Seattle.  And if she had to stall a little bit to do that who would it hurt.

            "He ever been wrong about anything?" Sketchy asked breaking through her cloud of thoughts.

            "He's on the hustle, same as everyone else." Max said rolling her eyes and playing her part.  Manticore obviously thought that there was something to him because she wouldn't be out here trying to find out what he knew if there wasn't.  And she certainly wouldn't be ordered to kill him if he wasn't perceived in some way a threat to the organization.

            Max and Sketchy hopped on their bikes and started off to deliver their packages together but after a few streets a hover drone flew over and Max ditched Sketch choosing to take another route to deliver her packages.  If she was laying low she needed to avoid contact of that sort at all costs, even if it meant biking a mile out of her way.  

            Delivering her packages Max once more looked for a good place to get some extra cash, her Tryptophan supply was running low and she didn't want to get caught without any.  She was about to call the afternoon a bust when arriving at her last delivery of the day with nothing yet striking her fancy, when something caught her eye across the street.  People with money lived in those places and people with money often had lots of good stuff to sell.  

            As she left the building she did a quick estimate on the apartment across the street.  It would be all too easy to break in.  Using her enhanced vision, those guys at Manticore sure knew what they were doing when they put her together; she located the object that had caught her eye.  It was very nice, and if it was authentic it would fetch a rather nice price.  Smiling smugly Max started down the street.  The afternoon hadn't been a bust after all.


	7. Checking up

Chapter 7

AN: Ok thank you all for you input…I'm trying and trying to use it but I don't know how well I can.  This wasn't meant to be an original idea. Just so everyone knows I wanted to take what was there and put a spin on it.  That is why I am using what is there.  The writers did such a good job of it that I don't want to improve upon it only play with it a little.  Also this story is not going to be small.  I have so much in my head that it is going to take forever to put it all down.  So if you are missing the other x-5's they will be back it is just going to take a little time.  But they are in no way going to run the show.  This is after all more of a Max and Logan fic. I guess I'm just making a general statement that I do take your opinions into mind but that I don't want to use some of them because that isn't what I'm going for.  You are being heard and I do spend time thinking about it. Yeah I'm justifying myself to you. However we are going to break off of the original story line in little ways soon.  There are major events that I will still include however.

As I said before I am doing it this way to show comparison. Thanx for the input though I have taken it to heart making my writing a little more difficult.  I hope to please everyone but I know that isn't possible. So I do it for myself first.  

            Zack combed the streets of Seattle looking for anything that could lead him to his sister.  The day had come last week when Lydecker had called him in to give him the assignment he'd been dreading.  

            Find Max.

            Max wouldn't be in trouble when he found her if she had something to show for her eight months.  But Zack knew his baby sister all too well.  She wouldn't have anything.  Max probably hadn't even tried.  Zack couldn't say that he blamed her.  Secretly he hoped that she'd skipped town completely.

            "Hey, what do you say that while we're out here we have a little fun?" Alec asked.  Zack rolled his eyes remembering that Alec had always had a weak side for certain guilty pleasures.  Lydecker had insisted that Alec come with Zack on this mission for some reason, and Zack wasn't all too comfortable with Alec looking over his shoulder the whole time.  It reminded Zack all too much of certain similar missions where he had been required to spy on his siblings.  It meant that there was something about the situation that Lydecker didn't trust Zack on.  It meant that Zack would have to be extra careful.

            "Hey what do you say we complete our mission and get back to Manticore?" Zack shot back sarcastically.

            "You must be the life of the party." Alec commented.  "Good looks, winning personality, not to mention the fun that just rolls off of you." 

            "Alec?" Zack paused to look at him.

            "Yeah?"

            "Shut up."

            "Yes sir." Alec mocked as Zack rolled his eyes for what must have been the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes.  "So where do you think Maxie is hiding?" Alec asked suddenly becoming serious.

            "She isn't hiding. And if you're so smart why don't you pick a place." Zack said clearly exasperated by his annoying sidekick.  If they ran into any trouble Zack wasn't sure whether he'd help Alec out or just leave him.  Possibly kick the crap out of him "accidentally" in the meanwhile.  Suddenly Zack wanted very badly to run into the wrong kind of people.

            "Hey that place over there looks good." Alec offered.  Zack followed Alec's finger to a bar.

            "A bar?" he questioned.

            "No the bookstore next door. Yeah the bar." Alec smart mouthed.  Zack just stared back in disbelief.  "Hey you asked me. Its worth a shot."

            "Max isn't like that." Zack defended.

Crash…

"I was crazy about you but you keep everyone at arm's length like you got some, great, big, dark something going on. It's just the more I tried to get close to you the more you pulled away." Darrin, a guy Max had met a little over a month ago, said calmly.  He was breaking up with her.  Well it was really no skin off her back, she'd only decided that it was about time she let herself have some fun when Darrin had showed up.  Max knew it wasn't going to be a forever kind of relationship since Manticore wouldn't exactly be thrilled with the idea.  Besides they just didn't have that connection she'd heard about.  Crud she'd felt more for Logan Cale, failed target of three almost four years ago. 

Her mind flashed back once again on that night and she felt her blood start to warm to the image of his eyes.  She could still feel his body pushing against her to keep her in place, the way he had touched her cheek and his hard dominating kiss. That kiss… 

Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that Darrin had finished talking.

"I'm really glad we're having this conversation. You're right, I was angry at you but talking about it...the scales have fallen from my eyes and I realize now that...it was all my fault. Could you ever forgive me?" Max belted, her comments full of sarcasm and just the right amount of anger.

"I see the perimeter defense system is still fully intact. At least I tried." Darrin said as he walked away. Max watched him head over to another women waiting at the bar and shuddered in disgust.

"Craps all over everything and everyone. Then, wants mommy to forgive him." Original Cindy came up to offer condolences.  Max gave her a weak smile.  Truth was she may not have had deep feelings for Darrin but he'd still hurt her.  He'd cheated on her and accused her of being a female fog bank and like it or not, soldier or not, that still hurt.

"Tell me the truth. Am I a female fog bank?" Max had to know.

"He's just trying to blame you because he's a slut." Original Cindy offered. 

"Yeah?" 

"Hell yeah.  There is not the slightest grain of truth in anything that that idiot was saying. You are a totally down-ass female and a straight-up friend. Just 'cause you're a little..." Original Cindy drifted off so Max finished for her.

"Foggy…"

"More like a mystery…which isn't bad…" Original Cindy corrected.  Well fog bank or not, she still had a date with a certain statue in sector nine that she didn't plan on blowing off.  She wasn't out here for a meaningful relationship anyway. 

"Hey Cin, I gotta jet send my love to the pretty boys k." Max smiled sweetly.           

"Sure thang Sugar.  Cya." Original Cindy waved Max out.

            "You were saying?" Alec questioned as Max walked out of the bar.

            "Shut up." Zack said as the two took off tagging along after her.

            They followed her to a run-down building where she stopped for a few minutes, grabbing a bag, and hopping back on her bike she then took off again, this time stopping in sector nine.

            The soldiers watched her as she carefully broke into an apartment with all the grace and poise of a cat.

            "Well it's nice to know she's using her training for something." Alec offered hopping off the back of a bike they'd "borrowed" outside of Crash.

            "Stay here.  We'll wait till she's done." Zack said holding out a hand and motioning for him not to go any further.

            "Do you think she'll use the door this time?"

            "Alec…"

            "I know shut up." Zack just smiled.


	8. Night job

Chapter 8

            Max silently slid down the rope she'd dropped through the skylight.  Looking around quietly she smiled at the furnishings.  This person had good taste.  As the saying goes curiosity killed the cat, Max found she couldn't help but get a better look at the place.

            Creeping past a door, she froze as her eyes rested upon a familiar figure.  Logan Cale.  Of all the luck, she'd pick his place to rob.  She started to creep back to the statue when he started talking.  What he said froze her in her tracks.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video. Eyes Only cannot be bought or threatened and through the eyes only informant net a truth-speaker has come forward." He was Eyes Only.  Max stifled a laugh at the thought; it just couldn't be true.

" The testimony of one fearless witness will soon lead to the indictment of Edgar Sonrisa for multiple counts of murder…" Max started to creep back again.  Well now she had a target.  She still couldn't get over the fact that some rich brat was Eyes Only.  But what was even better was the fact that he probably wouldn't have become Eyes Only had Manticore left his family alone.  Talk about creating monsters.

Max walked back over to the statue and picked it up letting out a little laugh.

"Can I help you?" a voice from behind her caught her off guard and she nearly dropped the statue.

"No I think I've got it covered actually." Max said sarcastically, turning around to meet the voice.  It was Logan Cale.

Logan watched the invader quietly.  He'd heard her come in but continued on with his broadcast anyway.  Now as she turned around he could have sworn that his mouth hit the floor. It was her.  The girl from that night.  And she was just as gorgeous as ever.  Her eyes still had the power to draw him in, and that cat suit wasn't helping either.  He wished he had a lamp handy.

"You're a thief?" he blurted out in disbelief.  All this time he'd thought she was there that night for the express purpose of killing his family and it turns out she was just a thief.  It didn't make sense.

"Girls gotta make a living." She tried for wit but only succeeded in making the noises come out and form words.  His eyes were pulling her in again.  Max had the strange sensation that this night was going to end in failure too if things kept going the way they were.  And not just failure on her current night job but on the bigger Manticore mission.

Logan fought the pull of her for exactly three seconds then gave in to it.

Max fought hard against his eyes but found that if he stared any longer he was going to have her on the ground again and not for the same reason as last time.  Mercifully Logan broke the link.

"You have good taste." Max's mind flew at his words, in what…men.  She had to get her mind out of the gutter, but as he gestured toward the statue, he flashed that same sexy smile and she was sure her face flushed.

"What you liked it cause it was shiny?" he questioned insulting her intelligence with a casual flair that she found incredibly appealing.  Suddenly she found the nerve that seemed to have deserted her.

"No, because it's the Egyptian goddess Bast, the goddess who comprehends all goddesses, eye of Ra, protector, avenger, destroyer...giver of life who lives forever." She shot back smiling with just as much sex appeal as he had used to taunt her.  

Logan was slightly thrown of guard by her comment and the way she smiled.  She's just a girl. She's just a girl. Calm down. Logan chanted to his mixed up feelings and the blood that was rising in him as well.

"I'd love to hang and discuss art but I gotta jet…by the way love your show." She continued and started up the rope.  Logan returned her smile and watched her as she started up the rope with Bast in hand.  Regaining control of his legs he walked over to the rope and reached up to grab her ankle.  Giving it a good tug she slipped and fell, right into his embrace.

"Wait." He said smiling mischievously. Max felt her heart do some funny dance in her chest as the breath from his word danced on her face.  Her eyes flicked to his lips, she wanted nothing else then to find out how they tasted.  The scent of him filled her nose and she closed her eyes breathing him in.  His hands were busy tracing little circles on her back and she couldn't help but gasp a little as he roughly pulled her closer.

Logan was having a similar experience watching the way that Max reacted to all of his little advances.  Locking his eyes on her lips, he watched as she quickly slid her tongue across them.  She had to know what that did to him because when he pulled her closer she smiled knowingly after her first initial gasp.  He had her exactly where he wanted her.  In his arms, more then slightly aroused, and completely confused. He figured it was time to break the moment before he went too far.  Because like it or not he didn't trust himself around her any more then she trusted herself around him.

"I'll be needing that back when you're done with it." Logan said his voice laid with undertones no breathing person could misinterpret.  Max's eyes flew open in shock at his words. He couldn't have meant what she thought he did.  They'd just met.

"The statue that is." He said smiling he knew she'd thought something else, that had been his plan and as understanding hit her hard he smiled at her growing fury.  

Logan had just led her on.  Max was furious and she threw the statue at the wall and pushed Logan backwards. Logan tripped on the rope tangled on the floor and fell grabbing Max and pulling her down with him.

"Got a lamp handy?" she questioned from her perch on top of him.

"Didn't know you liked it like that." Logan said trying to keep his cool as she played with the buttons on his shirt.  It was her turn to tease him a bit.

"Comfortable?" she asked leaning in to whisper in his ear and letting her nose brush against his cheek as she did so.  Logan couldn't respond, to do so would need words and he couldn't seem to find any.  At his lack of words Max grew tired of the game and instead dared to look into his eyes.

She was instantly lost.

Logan noticed her eyes go dim and gain that far off dream-like quality.  They were sad eyes.  They didn't hold the fire they had before.  Logan dared to reach up and touch her face.  So many times this moment had played out in his dreams only to find that when he went to touch her she was gone.

His fingers met flesh, warm, smooth and soft.  Her eyes grew scared like a doe that's just spotted danger in the form of a hunter.  Logan was that hunter.  Max started to rise but Logan grabbed her wrist.

"Its ok.  I won't hurt you." He offered.  Just then Peter walked in.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Peter demanded. Logan lost his grip on her wrist and he watched from the floor as she ran out of the room and crashed through one of his windows.

Like a cat she landed on her feet and Logan watched from the broken window as she hopped on a bike and rode off.

"Who was she?" Peter asked.

"I've been asking myself that question for almost four years now." Logan said with a simple smile then walked away leaving Peter staring out into the dark street below.  He needed a shower a nice cold one.


	9. Needle

Chapter 9

            Max pushed the thoughts of Logan as far from her head as possible as she tore down the streets of Seattle and headed for the Space Needle.  On days like this she found climbing to the top not only got rid of the pent up energy she had but relaxed her as well. The physical aspect of the climb numbed her mind and made life easier to deal with.

            When she got to the top however was when she analyzed and dissected the issues that had struck a cord with her.  Mostly her time up on the Needle had been devoted to the differences that Seattle brought up, the conflicts of Manticore and the outside world. But sometimes other things popped into her mind.  Max didn't know what she would do when it was all over and she had to go back to Manticore, going back seemed more like a chore now.  Living at Manticore meant giving up all of this.  Max didn't understand why everyone always came back.  True her assignment was different from the rest of them.  None of the other x-5's had been out in the world for quite as long, the very nature of her mission however ensured that she would be "out" for longer then the others.

            Max wondered if it was all part of Lydecker's plan.  Taunt her with something she could never have, create a need in her that could never be fulfilled, then ship her back without another thought.  Max understood now why Tinga got that look in her eyes, why the others fought against going out; no one wanted out because they knew inevitably that one day they would have to come back.  It was just easier to never leave.  But still the envy remained.

            The world looked so small from up on the needle it was easy to imagine that life down there could never touch you if you were high enough.  But life touched Max that night and try as she might she couldn't deny it.

            Logan Cale had breathed air into her suffocating soul with his deep blue eyes.

            Max hated him for it.

            Life had been free of those unnecessary feelings and thoughts, and yet every time she locked those thoughts and feelings away and became that human fog bank, he was there to get under her skin and rip them unmercifully out into the open.

            No one else on earth could get to her like that.  It infuriated, frustrated and even tortured her.  But at the same time part of her wanted to get lost in his eyes.  Part of her needed his touch.

            Thinking about him brought a flush to her face and questionable images as well, so she fought the urge to no avail.  Logan Cale didn't seem like a person to be easily forgotten and put on the back burner, she didn't know what it was about him but Max knew that there was something that screamed he was there, making it impossible for her not to think about him.  Giving herself up to her hormones she recalled the evening.

            To her surprise Max found that she had memorized every detail, every look, gesture, word, and even point of pressure. Her hands on his well toned chest, his hands tracing lazy circles on her back daring sometimes to go further down her back then they should…  Max lost herself to the memories and when her mind finally let her let go of the evening she realized that she needed to get home before she ended up at his place doing things she knew would only get her into trouble.

            Climbing down released some of the built up tension the night had caused and as she made her way over to the bike she thought that she just might make it through the night without doing something she'd regret.

            "Maxie, How you been?" She knew it was Alec before she even turned around.

            "Lydecker send you to spy on me?" she asked turning around and facing not only Alec but Zack as well.

            "What do you know about Eyes Only?" Zack asked his eyes pleading with her to give him some quantifiable evidence.

            "Met him tonight actually." Max smiled sweetly remembering Logan's comment about her being a thief.

            "Does he have a name?" Zack continued.

            "Didn't catch it." Max lied.  She suddenly had a very real conflict with killing Eyes Only.  There was an inescapable connection between the two of them.  They could dance all they wanted but they couldn't deny that fact at least.

            "How do we know that you are telling us the truth?" Alec asked.

            "Oh come on Alec.  Why would I lie?" Max groaned.

            "To save yourself." Zack offered. "Listen Max, if you can't find him or you can't go through with it…" Zack started but stopped remembering they weren't alone.  Max hadn't seen this side of Zack before and she wondered where he was going with it.

            "I think what Zack is saying is that he doesn't want to be the one to drag you back to Manticore." Alec offered. "Neither do I, and neither do any of the others.  If you can't follow through, don't make us come for you.  Get as far away as you can." Alec finished.  Zack turned to Alec in surprise; maybe he wasn't here to spy on him after all.

            Max nodded.  The outside world did things to people she guessed.  That was more sincere emotion then she'd seen from the two of them in all the years they'd been together.  Getting on her bike she left the two standing in her dust.


	10. Bent

Chapter 10

            After his shower, Logan checked in on his guests making sure that their every need was filled, he then decided on bed.  Tomorrow was going to be a busy day with getting Lauren and Sophy safely to his contact.

            As his head hit the pillow however, Logan realized how futile an attempt at sleep would be.  Try as he might to deny it, when his cat burglar broke through his skylight, she also broke through some carefully erected barriers.  Since his parents were killed he'd managed to stay emotionally unavailable, he'd managed to block out anyone who tried to get close.  Asha hated him for it but he couldn't let her in.

            This girl could, without even trying, invade that little part he'd locked away.  And now it was all he could do to spend five minutes not thinking about her.  Five minutes wasn't nearly long enough and as Logan grew more restless he left his bed to pace in front of the newly boarded up window. 

            That was the other thing.  How had she managed to land that fall?

            Going over to his computer he pulled up a file he hadn't looked at in quite sometime.  It was about a government base known unofficially as Manticore.  Going over the facts it seemed more and more that this girl fit more then a few of the specifics.  Logan would have to see her again to be sure not that that bothered him…much.  If she was from Manticore…  

            Logan didn't want to think about the consequences.  It would mean that his parents death hadn't been because of a random burglary, not that he had believed that it really was.  It would mean that she was a real threat.  Banishing the thoughts from his head he instead pulled up security videos from the surrounding buildings.  In order for her to know she could hit pay dirt in his apartment she would have been around, and probably within the last few days.

            "Bingo." He muttered under his breath.  Logan didn't have to look far, she had been around earlier that day, delivering a package. Smiling confidently he hacked into employee records from Jam Pony, the delivery service she worked for.

            Max Guevara…interesting, only been employed for eight months.  Her sector pass must have come in real handy for her night job.  Writing down an address, Logan pushed back out of his chair.

            "Peter. I'm heading out for a little bit." He called into the other room as he passed on his way to his room to change.  Peter followed him down the hall.

            "I don't like this." Peter complained.

            "Noted." Logan said not bothering to turn around.

            "I'm not scraping you off the street if things go wrong…at least not until the transfer is over tomorrow." Peter complained as Logan grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom to change.

            "About the transfer. I'm going to see someone about some extra security." Logan called through the door as he dressed.

            "She really gets to you doesn't she?" Peter asked as Logan opened the door and brushed past him.

            "I don't know what you're talking about. I'll be back soon." Logan left Peter standing in his bedroom.

            Making his way over to Max's place, Logan hoped she'd be there.  But when he arrived no one was there.  So instead of giving up he broke in.  He intended on waiting for her in her makeshift kitchen but after only three minutes the curiosity got the better of him and he decided to do a little recon of his own.

            Entering what he assumed was her bedroom he made his way over to a dilapidated dresser.  Pulling open the drawer he removed a medicine bottle,  Tryptophan.  It was looking more and more like she could help him.  It would be dangerous but that was half the fun.

            Deciding that waiting around her for her to come back wasn't a good idea.  Who knew what she'd do if she walked in on him looking through her drawers.  Logan wasn't about to get his butt kicked for this so instead he pulled the item he'd brought with him out of his bag and set it on her dresser.  It was perfect, she'd know who it was from and that he knew where she lived.  If she was barely approaching human she wouldn't be able to resist paying him a visit to find out what exactly he wanted.  

            Smiling smugly he left her apartment and headed back to his.


	11. Creeping

Chapter 11

            "Kendra?" Max called out entering her apartment, instead of her roommate however she found a note saying that Kendra would be otherwise occupied tonight.  Well at least she would be able to take a nice relaxing bath before settling in for the night.  True it was three in the morning and that in four hours she'd be up and moving again but she could deal with it.  She didn't really need that much sleep anyway.

            After running into Zack and Alec she'd spent the next hour tearing through the streets of Seattle trying to clear her mind.  Of all the people she'd never expected to see them.  It reminded her that her life out her was temporary and that she shouldn't get too attached.  The meaning in their words had been clear.  She had to get back on task.

            Well at least she had something to go on now.  Some how though she didn't want to go over all the complications it brought on and so instead she made her way to her dresser to grab a change of clothes.

An object on her dresser however, stopped her short.

            Damn, he'd been here. That man had nerve, she had to give him that.

            Grabbing the statue of Bast she exited her room and headed back over to her bike.  It was a good thing she didn't need sleep cause if she had Logan Cale would have been sorry.

            When Max arrived at Logan's she decided to use the door this time and so she picked the lock.  Darkness flooded the apartment as she stalked quietly through its large open halls.  Creeping to the end of the hall she pushed open the last door, instinctively knowing that that was where her prey lay in wait.

            Smiling as the door crept back revealing his sleeping form, Max silently slipped into the room making sure to close the door behind her.  Max sauntered over to his bed, confidently, smugly, and even a bit egotistically, Running her fingers up his bare arm and tracing the curves of his form with her eyes.

            "I was wondering when you'd show up." Logan responded to her movements without opening his eyes.  Max jumped back in surprise, did he always have to be in the dominating position.  One of these days he was going to get it all shoved back up in his face if he didn't watch it.  Max had no qualms about letting him eat dirt, for once it would be nice if she got to have to upper hand.  Sure she'd had a brief moment earlier that evening but even when she was on top he managed to throw her somehow. Max regained her cool and confident composure as Logan opened his eyes with a smug look that Max wanted to remove with her lips.  

Where had that thought come from?  It probably had nothing to do with the man in front of her.  Maybe it was that time again.  Logan sat up and the sheets slid down to his waist reveling clearly defined and toned chest muscles.  Max licked her lips and banished thoughts that clearly had no place in her mind.

"Breaking into my apartment?" Max questioned with her eyebrow raised.

"It was open." He rationalized as he threw back the sheets and stood up.

"You got a lot of nerve." Max said her voice cold and dangerous.

"Me? You're the one who tried to rip off this place." Logan said in disbelief, advancing on her.

"I steal things in order to sell them for money. It's called commerce. But some stranger sneaking into a girl's apartment is bent." Max stood her ground staring Logan in the eye as he came up to her.

"Bent?" he questioned, close enough for her to feel the warmth that radiated off him.

"Bent." She reaffirmed, Max wasn't going to lose this one.  Logan smiled at her then backed off.

"I left you a present." He tossed over his shoulder at her as he pulled a shirt on.

"Am I supposed to be grateful?" she snapped at him in disbelief.  Logan suppressed his smile at her outburst. Then turned around and answered her innocently.

"That would not be inappropriate." Max couldn't believe the nerve of this guy.

"How am I ever supposed to sleep there again knowing some stranger's probably touched everything I own?" Max fought back with an innocent comment. Logan stopped in front of her and smiled smugly.

"Well, if you're that nervous, you're welcome to stay here." He made no attempt to hide the undertones.  Max seemed to contemplate his offer for a moment then on second thought she started backing away from him.

" Look...if I made you nervous or uncomfortable or creeped you out..."  Logan offered again this time with a sincerity that touched Max. 

"Yes...on all counts." She ventured.   

"Well, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. I had to see you." His voice barely hid the desperation he felt.  

"You'd think a guy who's taken on the job of saving the world would have a few more important things to do than traipse around after some girl." offered sarcastically trying to lighten the tension that seemed to be growing by the minute.  

"I haven't been able to get you off my mind." Logan didn't seem to want to cut her any slack.   

"You need to get out more." Logan seemed to contemplate her comment a minute then with a slight nod he replied.  

"Come here. I want to show you something." Grabbing her arm lightly he tugged her gently to a mirror.

"American, neoclassic gold leaf detail, late 1800s. I could probably fence it for two or three grand." Max tried reason to distract herself from the way his hands rested on her shoulders his fingers rubbing and massaging.

"No, I meant this." He said touching her cheek and tracing a finger down under her chin gently turning her face toward him.  "Probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen." He was getting close too close, Max's head screamed at her to pull away but she wanted to chance it, she wanted to live a little more dangerously.  Besides the way he was tracing his fingers across the back of her neck was more then a little distracting.

"Expensive gifts, surprise late-night visits, over-the-top flattery. Do you always come on this strong?" Max asked swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Only when I meet someone I have to know everything about." It was definitely too far, Max pulled away, turning her back on him, but not before Logan had found what his fingers had been seeking.

"How's Manticore doing these days?" he asked to her back.  Max flew around in surprise. "Your barcode." He offered as an explanation to her unasked question. "This may not be the best timing but I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping me out tomorrow." Logan asked suddenly all business as he brushed past her and out the door headed toward his computer set up.  

Max stormed out of the room after him more then a little angry.  This man created so many conflicting emotions in her and he knew how to play her.  It made her sick the way he had her twisted around his finger before she knew what hit her.  Catching up with him she grabbed his wrist, turned him around roughly and threw him up against a wall, capturing his lips with hers she tore through him like there was no tomorrow. 

Breaking away from the kiss she smiled in amusement at his surprise.

"What time you need me?" she asked mocking and insulting with the quickness of her recovery.

"Tttt….ten am." Logan stuttered out making Max's smile widen.

"Gotta jet.  See ya then." She said patting his cheek like he was some kind of puppy.  And then she was gone.


	12. Shot

Chapter 12

AN: There are many events that I am going to keep from the pilot, many things I would still like to happen.  The Sophy and Lauren incident is one of them.  So bear with me.  I promise things will head off from the pilot as soon as I get that incident taken care of.

Logan Cale found himself unable to move or speak. Max had taken him completely by surprise, she wasn't supposed to play that way, it was against all of the rules.  Muttering some nonsense about what time he needed her, he tried to gather his thoughts.  He had so many things he needed to talk to her about.  Mainly her comment on his show, if she was a threat he needed to do something about it.

Who was he kidding?  Wasn't it incredibly obvious by now that she was a threat?  Just not a threat in the way that he had first pictured her as.  She was a flawless fountain of beauty, grace, and her conversational skills didn't seem to be lacking either.  He had to get a hold of himself though; he needed to be thinking with his head.

Still she did come from Manticore, and there had to be a good reason she was out.  Logan didn't find it likely that she had escaped but if she had then she probably had some pests on her butt looking for her.  Maybe he could use that as a bribe to get her to stay and help him.  

Before he could formulate any of the questions he needed to ask her however, she was gone.  Going back to his room he flopped back on his bed face first, hitting his head on something hard.  Pulling back the sheets Logan located the object, Bast.  Making his way to the kitchen for some ice to put on his eye, which was now starting to swell, he bumped into Peter.

"Told you she was nothing but trouble." He remarked.

"Shut up Peter."

"Your late." An irate Logan Cale greeted Max as she walked in his apartment a half hour late for their appointment.

"I do have work you know.  What happened to your eye?" Max asked trying not to laugh at his black eye.

"You!" he barked, walking away from her and down the hall.  Max followed confused.

"I did that?" she asked in amusement.  She didn't remember slugging him in the face, although she knew she had wanted to.  Maybe last night wasn't such a bust after all.

"Bast." He said simply.  Max couldn't conceal her laughter any longer.  "It's not funny." He clarified for her.

"Actually its hilarious.  How?…never mind." Max tried to be serious but his look of annoyance started her laughing again.

"Are you finished?" he asked trying to convey the importance of her shutting up and listening to him with the serious nature of his tone.  Max mock saluted him and he rolled his eyes.  This was going to be fun after all.  Logan Cale, loaded, saves the world on a daily basis, but a statue manages to get the best of him.

"I'd like you to meet Sophy and Lauren." Logan said ushering Max into the room.

After a brief introduction the team was on the road and headed to the transfer point, riding in silence the whole way.  

Neither Max nor Logan had a problem with the silence each was busy in their respective minds collecting and organizing the data they'd accumulated over the past few days.  While Logan brooded over the mission, Max however had her mind elsewhere.

Manticore.  They wanted Eyes Only dead, they wanted what he knew, and they wanted her to get that for them.  Max still wrestled with the idea.  Eyes Only she could eliminate, Logan Cale on the other hand…well the jury was still out.  Before the Bast incident of this morning she had seriously contemplated it.  Formed a plan to get close to him, fabricated an escape story and a reason to stick around, she'd even come up with multiple backup plans, but after she'd walked in on him in his angered state, which she had to admit was more then a little cute, she didn't know if she could continue with the plan.  But then there Zack's and Lydecker's words and training were.

She didn't have a choice and she was stalling longer then she needed to.  After the transfer she'd use the escape story to get close then she'd watch Eyes Only go down.  She had a mission and she couldn't afford to fail it.  Screw Logan Cale.  

Glancing over at him, she noticed he was deep in thought.  His eyes scrunched closed and his glasses slipping farther down his nose, fingers massaging his temples.  Reaching out she pushed his glasses up and his eyes shot open in surprise.  Smiling she wondered if maybe the backup girlfriend plan wouldn't be better.

Arriving at the transfer point Logan tossed some quick directions out and they started to implement the plan.  It was almost successful when out of nowhere a barrage of gunfire showered down on them.  Lauren made it safely across and Max grabbed Sophy trying to hurry her along when her eye caught hold of a sniper aiming at Logan.  Giving Sophy one last push, she dived at Logan pushing him out of the way and taking a bullet in the back.  Searing pain shot through her then stopped as her world became black.

Logan pushed Max's body off of him and checked for a pulse.  Finding one he promptly left her side to help a frightened Sophy the rest of the way into safety.  He didn't make it.  A man grabbed her threw her in a car and rode off, the gunfire stopped and the scene took on an eerie quiet.

"Sophy!!" Lauren cried Logan was about to run over to the grieving woman when her remembered Max.  Running over to her side, Logan flipped Max onto her stomach so he could get a good look at her back.  It didn't look good.  He turned to look for Peter but found his comrade only a few feet away clearly dead.  Doing the only thing he could do, he scooped up Max and loaded her in the car.  Lauren was being taken care of by his contact so he got in the car and drove Max back to his place picking up a "friend" at the hospital on the way.

"Logan this is insane.  You can't take her back to your place.  She needs proper medical attention.  She's been shot." Sam argued with Logan on the way home.  Sam was Logan's doctor and he had been for as long as Logan could remember.  Occasionally he'd offer his medical expertise for Eyes Only because of this Logan had a virtual hospital stored in his apartment.

"Sam just help me get her upstairs."

Max woke up and registered three things.  Her back was killing her.  She was in Logan's bed.  And her shirt seemed to be missing.  She was lying on her stomach with a sheet draped over her flesh, reaching behind her she felt where the bullet had entered, precariously close to her spine; she'd been lucky, Logan would have been handicapped.

"Your awake." Logan offered quietly.

"Yeah so lets have a party…where is my shirt?" Max asked clearly annoyed.

"In the trash.  Here have one of mine." He said tossing a t-shirt at the half naked beauty covering herself with a sheet on his bed.  "I'll leave so you can change." He forced out. Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Why bother you've already seen everything I'm sure." She spit out clearly not to happy about that fact.  Logan only wished it were true.  Sam had sent him out of the room almost as soon has he'd deposited her on the bed.

"Actually your virtue is safe." He offered as he closed the door behind him.  Max wondered if what he said was true as she sat up and pulled the shirt on making sure not to move too quickly.  Each move brought pain slashing through her back and she found that the effort of putting the shirt on had caused muscles in her back to start spasming.  She could kill Cale for being so damned attractive, sweet, and smart.  If he hadn't been she wouldn't be in his bed wearing his t-shirt.  

There was a knock on the door and Max gritted her teeth in pain from her spasming muscles forcing a "come in" through her clenched teeth.

"Lie down. You shouldn't be up." Sam ordered and Max was quick to comply, she noticed that when she was flat on her stomach the pain in her back subsided a little, not much but enough so that she could talk.

"I hope you have a good excuse for why I won't be at work." She intoned angrily at Logan.

"Told him you were shot, but that you'd be back in no time." Logan replied.

"Yeah?" she asked as Sam pulled her shirt up to check on her back.  Max grimaced at the spasm that sped through her back as he poked her.

"He wanted to know if you were on a run."  Max smiled then quickly let out a gasp as Sam found another painful spot. Logan swallowed a lump in his throat; it could have been him lying on that bed.  It should have been.

"You doing that on purpose?" Max demanded.  Sam ignored her comment and instead turned to Logan gesturing for him to step outside with him.

"Hey I'm a big girl, talk in here." Max ordered as the two men started out the door.

"Alright then.  You're going to have to stay here for a while.  Logan you're going to have to take care of her.  I'll make a list of things you'll need to know and I'll teach you some muscle relaxing tricks.  You're going to have to keep that wound clean or it will get infected.  I'll stop by everyday to check up on how things are, but if anything starts to go wrong she's coming into the hospital." Sam ordered.  Logan nodded in agreement and Max let out a frustrated noise.  Great she was going to be stuck here with him for who knows how long.  She should have let him take that bullet.


	13. Tension

Chapter 13

AN: I am going out of town so this will be the last chapter for awhile…Just thought I'd give you all the heads up…Turkey the mountain air and lots of family…aren't I lucky.

"Max, cut it out."  Max squirmed away from Logan's cold hands as he cleaned her wound.  They played this game every time he had to clean it.

"I hate you." Max spit out angrily.

"Hate is such a strong word." Logan toyed with her.

"Must be why it matches my feelings so well." Max said trying to swat his hand away from her wound.

"Honestly you're such a baby sometimes." Logan belittled as he grabbed her hand and pushed it out of the way.

"I'm a baby. What about you?" Max asked incredulously.

"You nearly ripped my arm off." Logan spit out; amazed that she could even compare the two things.

"Key word is nearly. Ouch!  What are you trying to do?" Max said squirming out of his reach.  Logan smiled; sometimes it felt good to inflict a little pain on her.  She wasn't the easiest houseguest that was for sure.

"If you lay still and behave like a good little girl I'll give you that back rub you wanted." He bribed more for his benefit then hers.

"Fine but this doesn't mean you win." Max said pouting. "I'm still mad at you, you know." Logan only nodded and became gentler as he finished bandaging her back.  She really did have a beautiful back and he enjoyed every minute he got taking care of it.  

Max smiled inwardly as his hands lingered longer then they needed to.  She loved the way he touched her but she'd never admit that.  It was one of the reasons she gave him grief over cleaning her wound.  That and she really did hate him.  His nerve, his sarcasm, his awful jokes, and the banter between the two of them—at times it was ridiculous.  Well when it wasn't incredibly endearing that is.

Logan let his hands roam over her back, pretending that all of his actions were necessary.  She had flawless skin but the more he thought about it, she was flawless herself, except of course for her attitude.  There were times he just wanted to kill her but he'd settle for being a little harsh when cleaning her back.

Max let out an involuntary sigh as Logan brought his hands to the sides of her stomach tracing circles with his thumbs.  Forget about lessening the occasional muscle spasm his attentions to her back had ten times the benefits of any painkiller.  Max bit her lip to keep quiet when his rubbing turned into feather light touches as he traced random patterns on her back. It was more then she could take.

"Um thanks Logan but its kinda cold." She spit out giving herself a good mental kick.  Logan stuttered something about being sorry and pulled her shirt down.  She'd been at Logan's only two days but they were already comfortable sitting in silence together.  It was starting to get creepy how comfortable they were just sitting there, Max realized as Logan brought his hand down to rest on the small of her back.  

"What happened to Sophy?  I mean you never told me and…" Max broke out suddenly uncomfortable with they way his hand brushed against her spine.  She had to distance herself if she planned on killing this man in the end. Logan jumped at her question.

"I had some friends fix the problem." Logan answered cryptically, he'd had the S1W go in and fix things but not without a cost.  They'd lost a few good people in the process and Logan felt responsible. 

"While we are on the topic of unanswered questions…" Logan started leaving the bed and pulling a chair up next to it instead.  Apparently he felt they needed more space between them as well, with good reason—he didn't know this woman after all.  For all he knew she could have been sent to kill him. 

 Max grew uneasy at his distance.  True the close proximity had done things to her she knew would cloud her judgment and risk the mission, but with the distance his actions echoed the fact that he didn't trust her yet.

"I was wondering about Manticore…Why exactly are you not there now to be precise?"  Max closed her eyes stealing herself against it; she didn't want to lie to him.  That fact alone threw her, why shouldn't she lie to him?  "You don't have to answer if you don't want it I just thought…never mind." Logan quickly amended to her pained expression.

"NO!  I mean no, its ok.  Its just a hard memory."

"Well if it's too hard…" Did he have to give her every opportunity to back out of it?  No, she had to do this or he'd never completely trust her.

Eight months ago I was sent on assignment to kill Eyes Only, yeah like she could really say that.  Even if that's all she wanted to say.

"A year ago, I was sent out to go under, you know create a life, get close to my target then get rid of the threat.  Well things didn't go as planned.  I'd never been out before for so long.  People grew on me, my target especially; I'd always felt like what I'd been doing was wrong.  The group of us tried to escape once but we never made it.  I figured this was my big chance to get lost.  So I did.  I still have friends in there, I guess it's just hard knowing that I have this life and they are still in there."  Max half lied.

"Who was your target?" Max grimaced and Logan jumped up placing his hand on her back. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Fine just a muscle spasm." Max lied again.

"You sure?" Did he have to stare into her eyes like that?  It made lying hard. It made conscious thought hard.  It made not jumping up and kissing him hard.

"Yeah." Max managed past a lump in her throat.  Logan nodded and gave her an incredible smile before sitting down again.  Max pulled her bottom lip between her teeth a habit she'd formed when she was nervous or uneasy.

Logan had to look away before he got lost in those deep eyes again.  And the way she bit her full bottom lip, it almost sent him over the edge.  He noticed that familiar tension between them was building up at an incredibly fast rate again.  Self-control he had learned, but he didn't know how much of it he would have if she stayed here much longer.  Much as he enjoyed her company he needed to get her out of here as soon as possible, or he would do something he knew he'd regret later. He was only human.

Max too sensed the tension building up.  If he'd just stop looking at her, if he's stop caressing her back whenever he got the chance, why couldn't he just be the rude dominating pig he was when she'd broke into his apartment?  It would make things easier on both of them.

"Hey my friend Original Cindy was thinking of stopping by today to check up on me. You don't have a problem with that do you?" Max blurted out trying to ease the tension in the room and ignoring Logan's raised eyebrows at the mention of Original Cindy's name.  It was true that Cindy was upset and worried about her, not to mention the fact that she was coming to check out her "boo's new shorty" despite Max's protests.  They weren't like that…were they?  Well it didn't matter. Her back was healing in record time thanks to her revved up DNA.  Soon she'd be able to distance herself from him and things would go back to normal.

"Its fine. You know when she's planning on stopping by?" he asked gladly taking the chance to retreat back behind his walls.  No one should be able to get to him that easily, he'd have to work on those walls.  Problem was, when she was around it didn't matter how high they were or what they were made of, Max always got behind them.

"Her lunch break.  Which is about now." Max said and smiled as someone knocked on his door.

"Good timing."  Logan commented with a smile as he stood up.  "I'll show her in and make some lunch." He added as he left the room.  

"Sounds good." She called after him, meaning it with all of her heart.  If there was one thing she'd learned from her stay here, it was that Logan Cale knew how to cook.  Max licked her lips in anticipation.

"Boo, you did good.  He got a sista?" Original Cindy asked walking in and sending Max into giggles.  "What?" Cindy asked sitting next to Max on the bed.

"Missed ya.  That's all." Max offered to Cindy's comical expression.

"Suga ya sure that bullet hit your back.  Cause seems to me like you suffering from lack of oxygen or something."  Then smiling, "But I missed ya too baby girl."


	14. Fate?

Chapter 14

AN: ok I lied. I hadn't meant to write another chapter before leaving but it just kinda flew out and so here you go…this really will be the last chapter for a good week…enjoy…I expect to see lots of feedback when I get back.

            Max tossed in her sleep.  Visions filled her mind, causing conflicting emotions to boil to the surface and erupt like fire across her skin.  Lydecker's face taunting and killing all free thought, the experiments, the consequences of the failed escape, her punishment for not killing Logan, all of the images culminated into one mass of pain and assaulted her subconscious, playing a never ending game of chess, one in which she was losing.  

            Max cried out in her sleep, fighting against the invisible restraints that held her to the table as they poured more drugs into her system, as they inflicted more pain, as Lydecker screamed at her for crying.  

            "Soldiers don't cry!" then turning to the doctors, "2 more cc's!"  The fiery liquid seared its way through her back.  She wasn't a soldier, she was a five year old kid, she wanted to scream back.  But she didn't, that didn't stop the tears however.  Zack stood watching without emotion.  She pleaded with him silently for help but he ignored her inner cries.  

            Then her subconscious Lydecker was in her face taunting about Eva.  Eva.  It was her fault Eva died.  Her fault.  Failure. Even her subconscious Zack was disappointed in her.

            "Max.  Max. Wake up." She heard in the distance, fighting the restraints once more she finally broke free and drifted to the surface as her oxygen supply started to run out.  Opening her eyes, Max gasped for the breath she thought would never come.

            "Are you ok?" Logan asked in the dark room, kneeling on the floor by her side, reaching out to remove a sticky strand of sweat-strewn hair out of her face.  Max flinched away from his touch.

            "Fine." She clipped. "Go away."  His face was the last she needed to see right now.  Logan ignored her comments and tried to touch her face again.

            "I said go away. Don't touch me." Max fought back angrily.

            "Max…I'm not going anywhere.  Not until you tell me what that was all about." Logan wasn't about to give up so easily.  Max wasn't about to let him see her weaknesses either.

            "It's none of your damn business." Max rolled away from him, sending spears of pain through her back and bringing tears to her eyes.  Logan averted his eyes from the blood that was seeping through her shirt, she'd injured herself more with all her flopping around but he wasn't surprised.  He was more surprised his bed was still standing after her tossing.

            "You were calling out Eva.  Was that her name?" Logan asked trying to get something out of her.  It wasn't exactly a topic he wanted to discuss either but he had to start somewhere and sooner or later this was bound to come up.

            "Leave me alone." She half yelled half cried.  Logan decided to try and touch her again.  Carefully he brought his hand down on her hip, when she didn't push it away he continued.

            "I'm sorry." He offered.

            "It was my fault.  Not yours." She said keeping her back to him.  "If I'd have been more careful it never would have happened.  If I had done what I was suppose to that night it never would have happened." The topic was an obviously uncomfortable topic for both of them.  His would be killer, the women who had been involved in killing his family and her failed target, the man who killed her sister; the topic wasn't exactly the easiest in the world, she couldn't just say she was sorry and make things all better and neither could he.

            "It isn't your fault. You didn't pull the trigger.  If I hadn't gone out that night, if I'd stayed at my parents and talked things out.  I could have…" Max cut him off.

            "I would have killed you too." Max paused still not looking at him. "The only thing that saved you was the fact that you were asleep.  Hardened killer or not I couldn't kill you in your sleep.  At least not then."

            "Why us?"  He asked suddenly needing to know.  She didn't answer him for a moment but when she did her voice was clear of all emotion, flat and rational.

            "Your father's connections." She dictated only telling him why his family had been chosen, not telling him why they had been sent to kill them.  Logan accepted it.

            "Max…they hurt both of us but they can't hurt you anymore." He tried to get her to look at him as he silently added; _I won't let them._  

            Logan's words hit her hard.  They could still hurt both of them and they would.  Manticore was her living nightmare and always would, be at least he wouldn't have it to screw his life up for much longer.  

            "Max…" Logan tried again, his voice soft, like the sound of the rain hitting the windows outside.  Max couldn't take it anymore and try as she might she couldn't fight the tears.  The first few came out silently but then the floodgates opened and she found herself openly sobbing in front of him.  Exposing herself in a way she never had.

            "Max." he said climbing on the bed with her and pulling her to his chest holding her as her sobs grew.  Her tears pierced through him and he held her tighter, he could feel her warm blood seeping through his shirt as well.

            When her sobs died down she opened her heart to him, confiding things she'd never discussed with anyone.

            "After our first escape attempt things got bad.  We were only kids but that didn't matter, it never seemed to matter.  The experiments…they…they got worse.  Before the experiments were for useful things, things that the doctors would need to know.  After they were only there as forms of punishment.  They already knew what they needed to know.  Lydecker was always there; if we cried it was worse.  Soldiers don't cry…" Max paused, choking down another lump threatening to spill out as she remembered the countless hours spent strapped to a table and subjected to all kinds of pain.

            "Zack disappeared for two months and when he came back…I don't know what they did to him but he looked like death itself.  He's been a hollow shell since.  Strapped to one of those tables, you wished for death to come and take you.  You prayed for it.  When they cut you open or broke your arm, when they tested a new drug on you or they were testing your pain threshold, you wanted it more then anything in the world."  Logan buried his face in her hair trying not to picture the scenes she was describing.  They were only kids.  

            "Tinga screamed once." Max said taking on a detached tone. "She never did again."  Logan's arms tightened around her when he felt her start to shake. "They'd make us watch sometimes.  They'd have a few of us in the room while they tortured our siblings, if we showed emotion of any kind we could be guaranteed a table next time." Max suddenly broke off as the room grew cold. Logan's arms held her tighter sending pain through her back again but Max didn't care.  It reminded her that she was still alive. Still breathing.

            "We weren't made to love, so when we exhibited signs of caring for each other they squashed us, starved us, tortured us till they had erased all thoughts and feelings different for those of Manticore."

            "Shh. It's ok now." Logan whispered in her ear.

            "Do you believe in fate?" Max asked suddenly changing the subject as she cuddled in his arms.  His arms were strong, and she could believe that it would be ok, that somehow things would work out and that she could finally have that happy life she'd only dreamed about.  His body offered the warmth her soul had been craving, and for the first time in her life she felt, safe, cared for, at ease.  The dark room offered her a place to pour out her soul without fear of being caught.  It masked reality, and made conversation so much easier.  He couldn't see her tears, he couldn't see her eyes, and he couldn't know the depth of it if he couldn't see her eyes.

            "I believe in some aspects of it I guess.  I believe that you create your own fate but that certain things are going to happen along the way no matter what you make of your life.  People for example.  Some people will always find there way in.  Call me a romantic but love is one of those constants.  The person you love will always find you.  I guess I'd like to think that two people could be made for each other and that those people are destine to fall in love.  How they make their relationship work is up to them, but fate will always give them the opportunity." Logan said his words muffled by her hair.  Max nodded. 

            "I don't want to believe in it." She offered her words almost engulfed by the dark room.

            "Why?" he asked, nudging her shoulder with his forehead.  Brushing her cheek against the stubble on his, she answered his question.

            "I was made, not for love but for bringing death.  If what you say is true then there will never be anyone out there for me because I was manufactured.  Manticore didn't manufacture love interests for its GI Joes.  I guess a part of me wants to believe that there is someone out there for me but I know better then to expect it." Logan seemed to consider what she was saying and weigh possible answers for her questions.  All he knew was that there was definitely wasn't someone out there for him; she was already in his arms.  He didn't know why he hadn't seen it sooner; maybe he had but chose to ignore it.  All he knew was that he loved the woman lying so helpless in his arms.

            "I know your wrong because I love you.  You were made for me.  And I am never going to let you go." He whispered fiercely.  Max didn't answer; she'd fallen asleep.


	15. Deception

Chapter 15

AN: Yuck. Screaming kids, freezing weather, and a nasty cold.  Sums up my trip. Oh and then there was eight inches of snow and the flooding of my bedroom that I got to come home and clean up…anywayz on with the amazingly long saga that doesn't seem to want to wrap up anytime soon.

            "X-5452 has been taken down." Lydecker growled angrily. Hitting the rewind button, he watched the action backwards until he came to what he wanted.

            Zack watched the video, trying to express as little emotion as possible, Lydecker would be watching him this time and not the video.

            "A hover drone caught the whole thing." Lydecker offered, trying to judge Zack's lack of obvious emotion. " I need someone out there.  Someone who will find 452 and bring her back. Someone to finish the job she obviously failed to do." Lydecker gave one last evaluation, then judged Zack as worthy. "You are going to be that someone.  However I do realize that this job may require someone else's assistance.  452 may not want to come willingly.  I trust you will take care of that little detail.  I advise you to choose wisely.  If the mission is a failure, I can assure you, responsibility will lie solely on your head."  Zack nodded, knowing that Lydeckers threat was more then legitimate.  

            After being dismissed, Zack headed toward his bunk but ran into Tinga five steps from Lydecker's door.

            "Is it true?!" Tinga cried in alarm.  Zack didn't answer, just grabbed her by the arm and hurried her down the hall away from Lydecker's door.  Tinga wouldn't be swayed however, and continued to prod for information about her sister. "What they are saying about Max…" she clarified.

            Tinga's reaction was one of Zack's greatest fears. He too worried about his baby sister but no one else had, or needed to know.  It would be better if they didn't know.  Tinga was acting far to irrational, and if anyone saw her then there would be more then a little trouble.  He had to get her to calm down.

            "Calm down.  What have you heard?" he ordered, bringing Tinga back to her senses with a sharp look at their surroundings.

            "Two different stories.  One claiming she's dead and another claiming she's defected." Tinga stated clearly and emotionlessly.  Much as she wished she could be out there now instead of Max, she knew that if she let anyone know her concern for her sister, she would probably never get the chance to see the outside world again.  Not after this, not after Max.

            "Max has been shot. Lydecker's ordered me to go out and get her and to finish her mission." Zack clarified; relieved to see that Tinga shared his concern for Max but that she too was wise enough to cover it.

            "I want to go with you." Tinga stated calmly but with a light in her eyes that betrayed her emotion.

            "No!" Zack ordered "I can't risk it." He spit harshly.  Finding he had put a little too much emotion in his reply he softened his tone. "When I saw her last…" finding his emotions rode to close to the surface he changed his tone once more to reflect the cool and collected soldier he was supposed to be. "Tinga, it might not end the way we want it to.  Max doesn't want to come back and she is in no position to run.  If things go wrong I don't…I don't want you there." he'd softened again for the last part. 

 Tinga looked at her brother; yes he still was her brother, in awe.  He really wanted Max to run.  He really didn't want to go after her.  Coldhearted Zack hadn't lost it after all.  Tinga was just beginning to realize that inside him somewhere lived the little boy who had promised to get them out, and that little boy was still busy scheming.  Lydecker hadn't broken him after all.

Smiling and quickly realizing the danger their conversation could put them both in; Tinga changed the subject.

"Good Luck then soldier." She saluted expecting Zack to have some comment on luck but instead was surprised when he merely nodded, silently thanking her.

Zack continued on toward the bunks to look for Alec.  Working with him before, Zack found that despite his annoying habits, Alec had the ability to keep a cool head, something that would be invaluable if this was going to work.  Zack only hoped that Max would cooperate when they found her.


	16. What to make of it?

Chapter 16

AN: its just easier to do it as separate chapters…r  u bored with this story yet? Tell me if you are…Maybe its just me but it's feeling kinda slow…maybe it's cause I'd rather be writing new stuff then transferring the old stuff to my computer…(Christmas list please Santa bring me a laptop…yeah right)  

Max woke up in Logan's arms.  Feelings of warmth flooded her system and she snuggled closer in his protective embrace.  Well feelings of warmth flooded her until she realized exactly where she was, until her brain wrapped around the enormity of the situation.  What had she done?

Remembering the previous night's conversation she mentally kicked herself.  She'd never meant to let him that close.  She'd never planned on letting anyone that close.  But that was the problem with Logan.  All plans flew out the window when he touched her.  All carefully erected walls were torn down with inhumane speed when he held her.  And she found herself pouring out her soul when he whispered in her ear.

But it was too much, too fast, and Max found herself sinking and spinning out of control as she fought against it.  She'd never felt so safe, happy, lonely, scared and confused in one moment.  Max had never been schooled in emotions and now with so many threatening to strangle her; she had to break the surface somewhere.

Detangling his arms from around her she tried to move out of his reach but found that as soon as she moved one arm the other would make it's way back, holding her tight.

Logan by now was fully awake, only pretending sleep so he could hold her longer.  He wasn't stupid.  He knew that as soon as his eyes opened it would all be over for them both.  Max was no longer content and comfortable in his arms with no darkness to shroud her.  He could feel the tension building in her as the seconds passed.

"Roll over and let me clean your back." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling, his stubble scratching the sensitive skin on her neck and sending sparks through her system, electricity coursing down her spine. 

 Obediently she rolled on to her stomach.

Max didn't understand why she trusted him so deeply.  

Carefully he pulled up her shirt to expose the blood soaked bandage.  Removing it expecting the worst, Logan was amazed to find her wound almost completely healed.   Logan let his hand rest on her disfigured skin eliciting a small moan from Max.

"Sorry." He muttered pulling his hand away quickly as if her skin burned him.  Max's face flushed in embarrassment, he hadn't hurt her.  In fact she foolishly wished he'd put his hand back, maybe even try putting his lips there too.

Why did she keep having these thoughts?  What was it about him?  It aggravated her beyond belief. 

"I'll be back in a second." Logan spit out quickly and rushed out of the room before he could do something they'd regret and before she could see the effect she was having on him.  Max let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know how much longer she could stay here with the tension both of them seemed to love playing with, until the other couldn't stand it anymore, building at the rate that it was.

Coming back five minutes later with some fresh sheets and a bowl of warm soapy water, Logan sat down on the edge of the bed next to Max.

Max closed her eyes and bit her lip to prevent any further sounds from escaping as Logan started his ministrations.  His hands moved slowly, marveling at the miracle occurring on her back.

"It's almost gone isn't it?" Max finally worked up the nerve to question.

"You're amazing Max." Logan answered his voice full of awe as he pulled away from her.

"No just have a good warrantee that's all." She answered flippantly brushing his comment away as she sat up to face him.

"I'm leaving today." She informed him abruptly.

"Stay…at least until you…" Logan broke off knowing his words were futile.

"Logan, we both know I'm capable of taking care of myself." Logan nodded.

"I'll go make some breakfast."  Max gave him a quick smile and tousled his hair for his good sportsmanship.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Part of her wanted to stay and part of her wanted to ask Logan to join her but she knew she couldn't.  She had a mission, an obligation, a duty.  She couldn't afford to fail this time.

Logan wasn't blind, he saw the inner turmoil, it was clear as day in the depths of her dark eyes.  And he found he couldn't hide the longing in his eyes any easier then she could hide her feelings from her eyes.

It would be better when she left.  Both of them could finally go back to life as normal; whatever that meant.  Logan had a feeling however that life would never be normal again, and looking over at Max he noticed that her eyes confirmed his feeling.

Walls had broken down last night.  Max was still trying desperately to rebuild hers, but Logan knew it was only a matter of time before she realized just how useless her task was.  He'd already given up on his walls.  It hadn't been easy and he had fought it every step of the way.  But recognizing the uselessness and the wasted energy it took, he had closed his eyes and taken that jump.  He only hoped that when he landed, for land he must, that she would be there to catch him.

It was then Max knew she couldn't kill Logan.  Somewhere she'd known it all along. Maybe it was then that she decided to stop fighting it.  As he left the room she bit back tears.  What other choice did she have?  Screw Manticore.  Why did things have to be so complicated?  Why did Logan have to be so intense?  Was he in love with her?  Better question, was she in love with him?

Nothing made sense anymore, but in an odd way, Max found she sort of liked it like that.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alec asked as he spied on Max and Logan from a building across the street with Zack.

"Look, I know Max. You know Max.  It's the only way." Zack said shortly.

"If you say so, but remember it was I who found her at that bar." Alec offered trying to joke but finding it not entirely possible.  What they were about to do would hurt more then just this Logan Cale, if Zack was right it would hurt Max too.  And neither of them wanted to hurt her.  Alec wished she'd taken their advice and run when she had the chance.

"Get ready." Zack ordered. Alec only nodded.

"So this is it." Logan stated plainly.  Breakfast had been eaten, the kitchen had been cleaned, and they'd played cat and mouse until Logan was sure they held the world record for longest game played.

"This is it." Max repeated humbly.

"You were a great houseguest, attitude and all."

"I don't hate you anymore just severely dislike." Max offered not knowing what to say.

"Visit me once in awhile?" Logan questioned

"I will."  They both knew she was lying.  Max had made up her mind to blow town that afternoon before Zack came looking.

"I…I …I don't want to." Max blurted out suddenly.

"Stay." Logan begged. "The guestroom isn't as nice as my room but…" he started but broke off when he couldn't talk anymore.

The connection between them was too strong.

Max flung herself into Logan's arms almost causing him to fly out the window behind him.

"Logan." She cried and started showering his face with kisses.  

"Max." he begged following suit.

"Logan, I can't." kissing his nose.

"Then don't." kissing her cheek.

"I have to you don't understand." At her words, Logan pulled away and held her back by cupping her jaw in his hands.

"Are they after you?" he asked lightly, fighting the urge to continue kissing her.

"Logan, I didn't run away.  I was sent…to kill you…Eyes Only…I couldn't.  I can't.  I'm sorry." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.  "Logan I…" he pulled her to him and silenced her with a kiss.  Breaking away gasping for air he once more cupped her chin.

"Max…I don't care…It's okay…It will be alright… Max, I need you." Here he hesitated. But finding courage somewhere he forged on. "Last night you talked about fate…People destined to be together…Max…I…" Logan didn't get to finish. 

A gunshot cut his words off and he crumpled in her arms broken.

"Logan. No!" There was so much blood.  It stained her hands, the floor, everything and it continued to puddle. "No please." She willed it to stop spilling from his body. By now she was openly sobbing.  "Logan, look at me." She demanded.  When his eyes found hers she thought maybe he had a chance but his eyes were clouded and glassy from shock.  She knew there were things she could do to help him but all her training flew out the little hole the bullet left in his glass window.

"Max." Damn it she needed her walls.

"Shhh." He couldn't talk now.  Later when he was better then he could tell her anything and she'd listen.   Why couldn't he understand now was not the time for these things?

"Max, I love you." Then his eyes closed.

Max didn't hear Alec sneak up behind her.  She didn't hear him grab a lamp or his hesitation.  All she knew was that suddenly her world joined Logan's in darkness.


	17. Changes

Chapter 17

AN: due to the fact that my internet sux you will get a multitude of chapters all at once don't you feel lucky.  I hate my internet.

"X-5452!" Max struggled with consciousness.  Her head ached and she could smell her own dried blood.  The last thing on earth she wanted to do was to open her eyes but as a hand bit her cheek hard enough to spin her head, she knew keeping her eyes closed wasn't going to be an option.

"Sir." She yelped out an affirmative and tried to jump to her feet only to find she was strapped down.  Looking around the room her fears grew, she knew where she was and Max had a sinking feeling she knew why.

"Convincing.  It really was.  If I didn't know of your actions in Seattle I might believe you." Lydecker barked sarcastically, and meeting her cheek with his fist one more time he suppressed a chuckle.  Max didn't pretend not to know what he was referring to; it would only make things worse in the long run.  She didn't try to explain herself either; it would do no good.  Instead she chose to keep the contempt under the surface and try to keep her face straight.

"Shacking up with your target isn't generally smiled upon." The way in which he said it suggested ludeness.  It suggested that Logan and Max had done more then they had, for reasons other then they were.  Max couldn't hide her reaction to his unvoiced suggestion and as Lydecker struck her face again Max marveled at her inability, and lack of want, to hide her feelings.  Suddenly she didn't want those metaphorical walls anymore.

Instead Max wanted very much to let Lydecker know every time he'd hurt her or her siblings, she wanted to tell him his little soldiers might march in a straight line, take out their targets, and say the right things but he'd never be able to control how they felt, and one day that was going to come back at him and destroy everything he'd worked for.

Finding that Lydecker would ignore her comments and mock her feelings, she decided to go with a much less subtle approach to voice her absolute hatred of the man.

Max spit in his face, earning herself first a look of absolute shock and then the worst beating of her life.

Upon waking up in solitary confinement a few hours later however, Max realized that the moment of absolute shock written so clearly on Lydecker's face would be worth every broken bone, punctured lung, and bruise on her sore and broken body.  Smiling smugly, she mercifully let unconsciousness claim her once more.

Logan opened his eyes to the steady beat of a heart monitor.

"You're awake." A friendly voice made him turn his head.

"Asha?…Where's Max?" he registered the two facts simultaneously.

"Max who?" He'd forgotten that the two had never been introduced.  And why should they have been?  Max had only been in his life for five days, it wasn't like he checked in with Asha that often.  It just seemed like Max had been part of his life for longer then that.

"Look, I came over to deliver some news and I found you on the floor bleeding to death.  Whoever this Max is, he was long gone before I showed up." Asha remarked.

"She." Logan corrected absentmindedly.  

"Right." Asha added confused that he could be so focused on this mysterious person and not on the fact that he'd been shot and was now in the hospital.

"So when can I get out of here?" Logan asked.  The drugs must have been still affecting him, he couldn't feel anything lower then his waist.

"I don't know…um the doctor said he'd be by later but I can go get someone if you want." Asha offered with a look of pity.  She was hiding something from him and Logan didn't like it, coupled with the fact that he couldn't feel his legs and she kept giving him pitying looks did nothing to ease his discomfort.

"What is it Asha?" he demanded.

"I'll be back." She said retreating toward the door.

"Asha…" he called to her but she was already gone.  His mind quickly disregarded Asha and her concern as it picked up instead Max's disappearance.

Max wouldn't have just left him to die unless that was originally the plan.  Logan couldn't believe however that that was the original plan.  Not after everything that had happened between the two of them.  It just didn't fit.

Sam walked in interrupting his thoughts however.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Been better.  How soon can I get up on my feet again?" Logan asked.  He noticed then that Asha hadn't come back in with the doctor.

"Logan the bullet did some serious damage to your spinal cord.  You will probably never be able to get on your feet again.  I'm sorry.  I have someone I want you to meet though. He'll help you with your physical therapy and…" Logan lost track of his doctor's words as he tried to wrap his mind around this new complication.

Of course he'd be able to walk again it would just take time.  He had to. Max needed him to.  So he'd just have to deal with this minor inconvenience for the time and then when he was walking again he'd look back and laugh at Sam's grim prediction.

In the dark corners of her cell, Max looked back on her trip to the outside but found that her mind kept wandering to Logan.  She had to stop thinking about him or she'd go insane.

He was dead.  Max was almost certain of that.  No amount of money could save him if no one found him in time.  And Max didn't think there was anyone to find him.

Wiping away a silent tear she recalled his words.  It was okay.  It would be all right.  Max wished she could believe his words.  But she knew better then to hope for the impossible.

For a while he'd been her whole world and it had been enough.  And in a brief instant it was all gone again.  Maybe she was right.

Maybe she was never meant for love.

The disappointment hit her hard.  Max had wanted to believe Logan's words, wanted to believe that somewhere there was someone for her, that maybe, just maybe Logan had been that someone.  If he was then fate wasn't kind.  If he was then she was right, she was never meant to love.  Only to lose.

Logan looked over the notes again.  Still in the hospital, he'd gotten in contact with Matt Sung, one of his contacts on the police force, and asked him for information on his shooting.  

There wasn't much, just a few facts.  The bullet was fired from the building across the street.  There was a broken lamp, an empty syringe, and a missing girl.  The syringe had traces of some sedative in it and a DNA analysis had been run on the blood left on the needle.  They hadn't been able to match the DNA with anyone with a criminal past.  

Logan remembered a file he had from his parent's murder.  He'd had the piece of lamp that had cut Max's forehead analyzed as soon as he could in his quest to find his parent's murders.  

To confirm what he'd already guessed, he compared the two analyses to find that they matched.

It did a lot to alleviate his fears but it also created more.  So Max had been taken against her will and had not deliberately left him to die. Yeah that would be comforting, if she hadn't been taken against her will.  Logan was almost certain it was Manticore.  There was really no one else who would want her.  She'd done a good job at trying for normal.  Hadn't made any enemies worth mentioning, and she hadn't had any reason to run from anyone except Manticore.    
            On a different note, he was going home the next day.  He'd been working with Bling his physical therapist now for about a month.  It was slow going but Logan was still determined to get up on his feet.  Bling would help him get there.  Besides it would be nice to have someone to help him around until he got the hang of things.

Well at least until he got back on his feet.

The days were a mix, blurred together in one excruciating test of wills.  Max couldn't give up but she found that she couldn't keep fighting forever either.  Her body simply wouldn't allow it.

Zack and Tinga had been brought in to watch, just like old times.  Lydecker seemed concerned that the others might have gotten some ideas from her stint outside.  Max tried not to squirm too much when the others were there.  Zack had enough on his plate, he didn't need to see her in pain, and so for his sake she tried to hide it.

They wanted Eyes Only.  But what they didn't know was that they had Eyes Only.  Max didn't tell them what they wanted to hear.  She refused to tell them anything.

But as the days passed and the Eyes Only broadcasts never came, Max knew her fears had been confirmed.  He was dead.  He had to be.  

And as the pain increased, the drugs increased, and her reality faded in and out, not telling became harder and harder.  Max lost hold on everything.  

Her dreams became her reality and she couldn't tell the difference between a nurse giving her drugs, Logan kissing her cheek, and even Zack visiting.  

In the end, in the test of wills, Lydecker won.  He always did. 

It was during an incredibly lucid moment when the pain was too much.  Lydecker had been yelling about how there was no reason to hide his identity.  Her great love was dead.  Her friends would get on fine without her.  And she was needed here.

Damn, it felt nice to be needed.

It had only taken them two months to completely turn her.


	18. Sedition

Chapter 18

AN: Snow sux, it is wrecking havoc with our phone lines and not letting me connect to the internet.  I just want to check my mail. (Can't you hear the sick girl coughing, sneezing, sniffling and whining in the background) I just want to post my chapters.  Why me? Ok I'll stop whinning and get on with the story EVEN THOUGH NO ONE WILL READ IT TILL NEXT YEAR!!!! Lkdajfkljdsakfljsaifouhiughihd;igoaehsifoß sorry I do that when I get frustrated.

Maybe I'll write a story about it.  My week without the internet…pathetic, yes I know.  Its just I want feedback before I continue.  Suggestions are invaluable and here I have none cept my own.  But at this rate I'll have concluded this long saga by the time I'll be allowed to connect.  Or with my luck when I finally do get to connect this site will be down again. Wouldn't that be funny.  I think I'd probably go psycho on my family.  Then hop over to a friends house and upload from there.  Good idea.  Maybe tomorrow I'll just head on over.  This has been an author's note that has nothing to do with this story whatsoever…thank you come again. Oh oh oh. I got something story related…Thank you goes to the writers for the Eyes Only cable hack located in Designate This.  I just love it when those cable hacks can be reused.  I'm not a very good cable hack writer therefore don't expect any cable hacks from me in the future.  So if your sitting at home and suddenly someone's eyes flash across your tv screen just know it wasn't me.

"This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. Since the early 1990s, billions of your tax dollars have been diverted from legitimate government programs to fund secret experiments in genetic engineering. This covert operation is known as Project Manticore. Its goal: to create the perfect soldier, genetically enhanced for superior strength and speed. These children are subjected to relentless training and propaganda. Since these cable hacks began, Manticore has consolidated its operations to a secret location. Eyes Only will find it, and the people responsible for these crimes will be brought to justice. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin…" 

Zack jumped as Lydecker's fist hit his desk.

"I thought you said that Eyes Only had be eliminated." Lydecker demanded.  Zack had never said that, only that Logan Cale had been eliminated.  Because in all fairness, Logan Cale shouldn't have survived that gunshot.  But Zack didn't try to clarify this.

"Never mind. It's obvious this Logan Cale is not dead but very much alive." Lydecker smiled inwardly.  They never would have had Eyes Only's identity save Max.  She'd told them everything about him, right down to the easiest way in to his apartment.  Maybe his luck was changing after all.  He could eliminate Eyes Only and prove that his soldiers weren't a waste of council funding.  He would love to see Renfro's face when she got the news.  But petty matters aside; he had to first rid the world of Eyes Only.

" Send me X-5452.  I think I have the perfect test of loyalty." Lydecker said to one of his foot soldiers then turning to Zack.  "You will have a chance to redeem yourself 599."

"Max! Hey girl it's been forever since I've seen you." Tinga stopped her sister as she headed toward the line in the cafeteria.  Max had been let out of confinement a week ago but Tinga had been on a mission at the time, and this being Tinga's first day back, it was also her first time talking to Max since before she left eleven months ago.

"X-5452." Max answered bluntly.  She didn't do much thinking about the person she used to be and the name Max only reminded her of the awful nightmare that person lived through.  452 didn't understand how she and this Max person could have ever been the same person.

Tinga had heard the rumors about Max but couldn't believe them to be true.  With all the torment they'd her through, she had never faltered but now this, it scared Tinga to think that Lydecker had actually won.  Especially with Max.

"Max, its okay I won't tell." Pausing for a moment Tinga felt the need to push on, maybe Max was only pretending for appearances like Zack had. "…Sister." She added.

"X-5656 I'll pretend I didn't hear that this time.  I suggest you spend a little more time in training however and less time trying to become my friend.  Treacherous words like yours could get you into a lot of trouble.  And I have no intention of returning your sentimental lies."  Tinga held back slightly hurt at Max's obvious insult.  

"She's gone." Alec said from behind her causing Tinga to turn around.

"I can't really believe it." Tinga answered awed as Max walked off to a table on the other side of the room to sit alone.

"Lydecker really did a number on her.  I couldn't believe it either, not until she turned me in for sneaking cigarettes to some X-5's who had grown attached to them while outside.  She used to be so sweet, you know, like it didn't really matter what she did, you could always forgive her." Alec offered.

"Yeah.  She used to have feeling behind those eyes…now…" Tinga drifted off and gestured to where Max sat.

"Nothing.  She's cold.  Which is why we've got to get her out of here, why we've got to get out of here." Neither soldier had noticed Zack sneak up behind them but his words shocked them.  It was what both had wanted but feared to voice.

"And how do you propose we do that Einstein?" Alec asked.  Zack pushed his siblings the rest of the way out of the line and steered them toward a table before he answered Alec's question.

"Well, as of this afternoon, Max and I have an assignment that will give us an unusual opportunity."

"Oh now I'm intrigued do tell." Alec mocked.  Tinga silenced her unruly sibling with a look that threatened his life.

"Max has been assigned to remove Eyes Only…"

"Again." Alec interrupted.  "Gee cause it worked so well the last time. And the time before that.  I always gave Lydecker more credit than that."

"Are you finished?" Tinga asked Alec.

"I'm not sure.  Give me a minute." Alec offered back.  Zack shot him a death glare and Alec became quiet after commenting. "Ok I'm finished."

"Max has been assigned to remove Eyes Only as a test of loyalty. I, on the other hand, am supposed to make sure she actually does it this time." Zack paused waiting for Alec's annoying interruption.

"Alright do you want me to tell you how stupid that sounds?" Alec asked when both pairs of eyes turned on him expectantly.

"Anyway, I'm going to make sure Max doesn't kill Eyes Only.  It might be helpful to have a friend on the outside." Zack continued.

"That's it.  That's the great plan.  Tell me again how that gets us out of here cause I must have missed it." Alec laughed out.

"That's only the first step.  Eyes Only is going to them stop broadcasts until I inform him otherwise.  Making Lydecker believe that he is in fact gone.  I will contact him to start broadcasts again when I am deployed in the field."

"Yeah and what is he gonna say. Ha ha Manticore you didn't kill me.  Come on Zack how bout the rest of us." Alec asked.

"I agree with Alec, never thought I'd say that but I am.  How is this going to get us out of here?" Tinga offered impatiently.

"Once Eyes Only makes his broadcast I will defect, promptly causing Lydecker to send someone out to get me.  Most likely it will be Alec because Alec has worked with me the most and knows how I think.  Alec of course will feel the need to join me."

"And what if I like it here." Alec offered

"I thought you said you were going to be quiet." Tinga asked.

"I lied." 

"Lydecker will have two options: give us up, or send someone else.  Which ever he chooses it won't matter because eventually he will stop sending x-5's when this happens we will feel the need to get in contact with Eyes Only for a little computer hack job involving the security cameras.  This part becomes a little complicated however.  Someone on the inside will need to occupy the guard dogs." Zack said gesturing toward a table of X-7's.  "One of us will turn ourself in, thus distracting Lydecker while the other goes to get the others.  I haven't gotten all the details worked out but I'm working on it.  One things for sure though, the first step can be set in motion as soon as tomorrow afternoon."

"Zack you little schemer, welcome home brother." Tinga said with a smile pleased to hear that soon they could be on the outside for a very long time.

"I must admit though it has some holes, namely the fact that it relies on an awful lot of conjuncture, but I think it could work." Alec said with a nod.

"I can count on you then?"

"I'm ready to blow this joint." Alec answered Zack's question.

"I've been ready for quite some time." Tinga smiled standing up to empty her tray and return it.  Zack and Alec joined her and the three cast a glance over to their lost sister, Max, who was still sitting alone.  She seemed to be in some other place.  The drugs did that sometimes.  Max's actions only confirmed the three soldier's plans.

"What about her?" Alec asked the question none of them had wanted to ask. "She isn't going to go willingly." He added.

"Then I guess we will just have to drag her out.  I am more worried about how things will go tomorrow though." Zack answered.

"I know the feelings she had for him." Tinga offered almost inaudibly.

"What was his name?" Zack asked after a long silence.

"Charlie."

"Why didn't you stay with him?" Alec asked.

"Not brave enough, I don't know.  I wanted to.  I guess it scared me.  Those kind of feelings overwhelm you.  They swallow you whole and you feel like you can't breath. I guess I didn't want to see his face when he found out who I really was."

"X-5656 isn't who you are you know." Alec offered.  "If it was you wouldn't be here right now.  You'd be telling Lydecker our plans.  And you wouldn't have let yourself care for anyone."

"Thanks Alec." Tinga smiled then, wishing it really was that simple.

452 watched the other soldiers she had been trained with leave: 599, 656, and 494.  They shared something.  452 couldn't quite grasp what it was, this Max knew what it was but she was too far gone to help 452 figure it out.

So instead of pondering the great mystery of her comrades' connection her mind went to work at her new assignment.  Eliminate Eyes Only.  Seemed simple enough, a trained monkey could do it.  It was only that she kept getting flashes of this man's face every time she thought about it, black and white images that must have come from Max because 452 didn't recognize any of it.

452 had heard the rumors that Max had been intimately involved with this Eyes Only but she chose not to believe it.  Wouldn't she remember his face at least?  Wouldn't she remember something about him?

But 452 remembered nothing from her past life as Max and she didn't know if it was from the drugs or because she had blocked it out.

She hoped it was because she'd blocked it out.

Max had been a disgrace, a failure.

X-5452 was not about to repeat this Max's mistakes


	19. Max?

Chapter 19

AN: yeah this story is really very predictable.  But it isn't line for line pilot now…Is it? Yeah your saying no now you've jumped to Designate This.  Well live with it or stop reading. I've managed to give you x-5's haven't I without distracting from my Max and Logan shipperness?  I've tried to give you enough character development.  I've tried to mix the angst and the romance and I am failing miserably on the action but hey I'm working on it.  I still haven't given you years but that's cause I don't plan on it….hehehe I'm not good with numbers and I like leaving that up to you to figure out.  Originally I planned on bringing in more x-5's but I didn't know their characters well enough to write them and I didn't want to change them into different people because that wasn't my plan.  I guess you could say I'm a believer in fate to the extent that I think the characters would be the same regardless of what universe they lived in.  Therefore I didn't want to create a Brin that was untrue to Cameron's Brin etc. and I didn't want to create my own x-5's because I wanted to stick to character's introduced in the show. Zack is a little more sensitive then I meant him to be but that's cause I felt bad for him always getting the short end of the stick and he needed to be a little soft to understand the desires of his sibs.

"Who was she?" Zack turned to look at the soldier sitting beside him.  452, at one time she would have shuddered had he addressed her like that but now she would have it no other way.  He wondered if Max was really in there somewhere, and if she insisted on 452 to punish herself, Zack didn't find it likely.  Max wouldn't ask what 452 had.  Max would know or at least pretend to know.

Looking at the innocent and sincere expression on her face, Zack judged that she honestly wanted to know.  Walking back from the edge of the roof they were currently monitoring Eyes Only from, he gestured for Max to follow him.  Obediently she followed him to the opposite edge.

"She loved it here." Zack gestured to the sleeping city of Seattle.  "She had a job, friends, she managed to start a life out here." 452 scoffed at his words.

"She was a fool.  She couldn't believe it would last.  She couldn't have wanted to live out here in this filth and degradation." 452 half asked and half informed.

"To her it wasn't like that.  Max was always too emotional to make the perfect soldier Lydecker wanted.  But to her credit she tried hard.  If she hadn't run into him, she would have been fine." Zack continued gesturing toward the building behind them.  452 walked to the other edge of the roof, quietly locating the man Zack had been referring to.

He looked so innocent sitting at the window in his wheelchair, scribbling something in what appeared to be his journal.  From there it was hard to believe he was the evil cyber-journalist that threatened the very existence of Manticore.

"She loved him didn't she?" 452 asked out of nowhere.  Zack had come up behind her to follow her eyes down to the man she was supposed to kill.

"I don't know.  I think she did.  Even if she did Max wouldn't recognize it.  Max never could easily define her feelings; maybe that's why she always failed.  It caused her to hesitate, it caused her to forget things, and grow careless."  452 hadn't broken her hardened gaze on the man.  A part of her thought she'd recognize him, she guessed a part of her wanted to remember him but his face didn't ring any bells.  It matched the black and white images but it didn't bring back any memories.  For all she knew she'd only seen this man in pictures.

A part of her expected feelings but she guessed that feelings were a thing of the past.  She hadn't cared much for anything.  452 guessed it had something to do with her new training and all the drugs they had her on.

Still something stirred down deep that caused her to ask Zack about Max.  And sitting up here she could see why Max had loved it out here, not that it was something she'd like to wake up to everyday.  Part of her could sympathize with the traitor she used to be. And that scared 452, she had to finish this and get back to Manticore quickly.

"Do you remember anything?" Zack asked.

"No." 452 answered quickly. "Come on lets get this over with."

452 slipped down the rope that had been thrown through Eyes Only's skylight, followed by a nervous Zack.  Catlike she stalked out of the room, pausing in front of a statue that seemed familiar, brushing off her déjà vu she continued on, only to pause again in front of chessboard.

_"You play chess too?  Is there anything they didn't teach you?"_

_"Yeah we aren't good losers.  So be prepared to lose horribly."_

452 cleared her mind of the flashback.  Max seemed to be riding close to the surface tonight; she had better hurry and get out of here.  Turning away from the chessboard her eyes caught a computer set up.

_"What time do you need me?"_

_"Ten."_

425 blinked back more memories.  And finally made it to where Eyes Only was sitting.

Zack noticed Max's hesitation and crossed his fingers, maybe he wouldn't have to interfere with things after all.

Logan heard someone behind him but ignored it thinking it was Bling.  Lately he'd been thinking a lot about Max and how she'd broken into his life.  Things hadn't been easy since she left.  And harder yet upon arriving home.

He'd thought that this condition was temporary but it was looking more and more permanent.  He hated depending on people to do something as simple as leave his apartment.  He was getting better at living in the chair but it was nowhere near as easy or convenient.

Letting his mind drift back to Max he closed his eyes.  He wondered if his new condition would bother her and if she'd run from him because of it.  He wasn't the man he used to be but it was only temporary, once Max came back they could work things out and everything would be ok again, because it had to be.

"I believe in some aspects of it I guess.  I believe that you create your own fate but that certain things are going to happen along the way no matter what you make of your life.  People for example.  Some people will always find their way in.  Call me a romantic but love is one of those constants.  The person you love will always find you.  I guess I'd like to think that two people could be made for each other and that those people are destine to fall in love.  How they make their relationship work is up to them, but fate will always give them the opportunity."

"I was made, not for love but for bringing death.  If what you say is true then there will never be anyone out there for me because I was manufactured.  Manticore didn't manufacture love interests for its GI Joes.  I guess a part of me wants to believe that there is someone out there for me but I know better then to expect it."

425 pulled her gun out and aimed at the back of his head but her arms wavered.  Max was quickly creeping back in with all of her flashbacks.  It was now or never.

Hearing the click of a gun, Logan's eyes shot open and caught a familiar reflection in the glass.  Spinning around quickly he couldn't stop the smile from lighting up his face only to find it fade quickly when he saw her.

It wasn't her.  She was standing in front of him pointing a gun at his head but it wasn't her.  Her eyes were empty and they didn't get lost in his or beckon him to join her dark pools.

"Max?" he questioned noticing her wavering.

"Don't call me that!"  She said standing firmer. 

"Max." he softened.

"I said don't call me that.  I don't know you and I don't know Max!" she fought back as the gun started to slip and his eyes started to search her soul. 

Zack grabbed the statue she had paused in front of earlier in case he needed to stop her.

"Max." Logan reaffirmed one more time.

Slipping to the floor 452 fought back tears.  In confusion she let the gun fall to the floor.  Feelings started to overwhelm her.  Feelings so familiar and yet so distant.  She had to get control of herself.  

"Max." Logan offered as he started toward her cautiously.  452 grabbed the gun quickly and pointed it up at him.

"Stay back.  I'm going to end this once and for all.  I am not Max.  She isn't me.  She was a fool.  She was a failure."

"You're amazing Max."

"Stop!" she screamed to herself and slumped to the floor again.

"Do you believe in fate?… Do you believe in fate? … Do you believe in fate? " 

            "What's wrong with her?" Logan demanded of Zack.

            "She's been reindoctrinated. She doesn't remember her life as Max but judging from all this I think its coming back fast." Zack answered.

            "She's fighting it." Logan stated partially awed that she wouldn't want to remember. "Max." he tried again.

            "Leave me alone!" she ordered grabbing the gun once more and rising to her feet. "I should have done this a long time ago." The gun clicked and Zack jumped to action. 452 hit the ground hard, the statue of Bast following her down.

            "Help me get her off the floor." Logan ordered.   Zack was quick to pick his sister up and follow Logan to a room at the end of the hall where he placed the unconscious soldier on a bed.  When the two had sat in silence for a good two minutes, Logan finally turned to Zack.

            "You gonna kill me too?" Logan asked.

            "No. I was ordered to but I have the feeling you could help me more alive." Zack answered.

            "Logan. You?" Logan questioned.

            "I know. Zack."  Logan shrugged his shoulders to try and remove the stress but found it unproductive.  Zack, taking the hint that Logan wanted to be alone with Max, turned to leave.

            "If she tries to kill you again just call." Zack offered.

            "Gee thanks."

            "If it's any consolation, it wasn't really Max." Logan only nodded as Zack retreated.


	20. Complications

Chapter 20

AN: So my phone is still screwy but it is going to be fixed. Yay.  You are going to get so many chapters at once so you should feel lucky. I figure I'm at about thirteen pages and 5 chapters I will post with this one.  I just wish I could get some feedback but I am on a roll and won't stop now. Maybe I'll go over it again if I get a good suggestion.  Argh and what is with the Harry Potter cult anyway.  That movie was the dumbest movie of all time and it effectively erased any desire for me to read the books.  Anyway just a little randomness.  

            "I hate you." 452 spit out when she woke up tied to Logan's bed.

            "I thought we were at severe dislike." Logan tried to joke.

            "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked as if he were inflicting some cruel and unusual punishment instead of just sitting by her side waiting for her to wake up.

            "You really don't remember do you?" he answered her question with one of his own. 

            452 shook her head no.

            "If I untie you will you promise not to kill me till I explain some things." He ventured. He couldn't talk to her tied up like she was some prisoner.  He needed her on equal grounds even if it meant dangerous grounds.

            "I can't guarantee anything." She shot back sarcastically.

            Logan nodded and untied her anyway.

            "She's in there somewhere isn't she?" he asked referring to Max. He had to know if it was worth what he'd gone through.  He had to know if he still had a chance.

            "No." she shot back to quickly and Logan noticed a familiar glint in her eyes, telling him that Max was in fact right there with him.

            "Liar." He said smiling.

            "Am not." She shot back, angered at his nerve.

            "Are too. Max you've never been able to hide from me." Logan offered, making it clear that that was the end of that charade.

            "Logan just leave me be." Max broke out with exhaustion clearly evident.  She didn't want to discuss it.

            "Oh so you admit it." He played back, hoping to lighten her mood and giddy at the thought of having her back with him.

            "Fine if that's what it takes. Yes Logan it's me Max. Now get off yourself." Max shot out, clearly not taking his bait and intent on staying angry with him for finding out her secret.

            "I can't just leave you be.  Max, they hurt you and I'm not going to let them do it again." He offered seriously.  Logan was intent on making Manticore pay for everything they'd done to her.

            "If it was that easy then I would have left a long time ago.  Its easier being 452. I don't want to fight it anymore." Max offered tiredly. 

            "So you wanted to be 452 but things got in the way and forced you out of hiding?" he asked trying to clarify what she meant.

            "Logan it was so nice to be needed.  I thought you were dead.  I thought…Oh what does it matter what I thought." Max almost pleaded then dropped off.

            "Did you really forget who I was?" Logan had to know.

            "Do you want me to lie?" she asked honestly.

            "No."

            "Yes." Logan tried to hide his grimace. Her words hurt.

            "Did you forget everything about us?"

            "Yes."  Ouch, double whammy.

            "When did you remember?"

            "Is the interrogation over yet?" she obviously didn't want to answer and Logan was afraid to hear why.

            "No." he had to know.

            "Bast started a lovely chain reaction." She offered instead.

            "But it was you who said…" Zack may have thought he was helping but it only gave Logan more questions, besides the fact that Logan couldn't lie to himself about what he saw in her eyes.

            "Yes." She struggled out.

            "Why?"

            "I want it over. I want out.  I want simple.  If that has to be 452 then I'll be 452." She pleaded with him to understand.

            "No qualms about killing innocent people?" If she said no he wished he were dead instead.

            "Why do you do that?" she threw him off.

            "What?"

            "Throw off all my logic."  Max smiled.  

            "Us emotional people get a kick out of making you soldiers crazy I guess." Logan couldn't help but smile in answer to her question.

            Max smiled back.

            "You gonna kill me anyway?" he asked changing the subject playfully.

            "Now there is my problem. I can't go back to Manticore without you dead, now can I.  Failing a third time would definitely spell the end for me." She started out joking but ended seriously.

            "So stay with me." Logan's eyes locked on hers, trying to convey all his emotions with his stare.

            "And get caught." Her eyes dared him.

            "We could leave this place." He continued unphased

            "What about Eyes Only?" she also continued.

            "He can save the world elsewhere."

            "Zack?"

            "You do have a point don't you." Logan said breaking the stare.

            "I know." She smiled smugly in her victory.  Logan laughed at her competitive side, which was currently reveling in its small victory.

            "I missed that." He explained his laughter.

            "Is that all you missed?" her question was laced with a current of undertones that threatened to drag him under.

            "No." he answered huskily.

            "What else did you miss then?" she questioned slyly.  With a glint of mischief in his eyes he answered her.

            "This…" he said tracing a line down her cheek daring to touch her for the first time since she'd come back.  "And this…" he kissed her forehead.  "Oh yeah and then there was this." He got a good two inches away from her lips before she pushed him away.

            "Logan…don't." she protested.   "How am I supposed to go back after this?"

            "How am I suppose to let you lay there looking like the goddess you are and not?" He didn't back away only hovered over her face.

            "Good point.  Well I guess your stuck." She tried humor.

            "You're helpful." He mocked.

            "Well I do try to please."

            Smiling Logan backed off and grabbed her hand instead of kissing her.  He could wait if that is what she needed him to do.  But he couldn't wait to hold her.

            "Scoot over." Logan ordered.

            "Yes sir." Smiling she complied with his order.

            Logan started to transfer from his chair to the bed when suddenly a pain shot through his back.

            "Ouch." He grimaced.

            "What?" Max asked alarmed.

            "Nothing." Logan tried to brush it off.

            "Now who is the liar?" she continued bent on finding out what was wrong.

            "Its just my back." He offered trying to get her to leave it.

            "Yeah gunshot wounds really suck.  Here roll over, a friend of mine used to do this for me." Max smiled as he settled next to her.  

            "No." he shocked her with his sharp reply.

            "Come on Logan. Play nice." Max coaxed.

            "No."

            "Why?" she questioned at his stubborn insistence.

            "Because its nothing." He still tried to brush it off.  Only his act wasn't very convincing since he still wore a grimace.

            "Doesn't look like nothing to me."

            "Give it up."

            "No. Now roll over." Two could play at this game.

            "No."

            "Is this a pride thing? Cause if it is you better get over it quick." She tried a different approach.

            "Max…I can't." Logan finally answered, ashamed to have to admit that he couldn't do something as simple as roll over by himself.

            "Oh…" Max offered softly, then, "Let me help you then."

            "No."

            "I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you sit here and pity yourself." She ordered sick of his stubbornness.  Grabbing him, she flopped him over before he could resist and yanked his shirt up roughly. exposing his back and an angry red scar.  Gulping back a few stray tears she started to rub his back and ease the tension out.

            "Max…" Logan questioned softly.

            "Hmmm?" she answered as she pulled his shirt back down and lay down next to him.  Logan turned his head to face her.

            "Forgive me?" he asked quietly.

            "What for?"

            "Being the way I am." Max traced a finger down his cheek as she replied.

            "I don't expect you to be any different." Then giving him a quick teasing smile she continued.  "Now be quiet, I'm tired."

            "Yes ma'am."

            "That's a good little soldier."

            "Max…" He asked again as she was drifting off to sleep.

            "Hmm?" she answered half asleep.

            "I…never mind." He couldn't do it to her.  It wouldn't be fair to tell her that.  He'd wait until her was a whole person again.  He'd wait till he was worthy of her.

Logan couldn't ask her to love a crippled. half man like him.


	21. Siblings

Chapter 21

AN: this one is short because at the time it was written I was waiting for feedback before I continued. But now that I have it I will post this…But you still aren't off the hock on feedback.  Feedback can only improve my writing.

            "When are you two heading back?" Logan asked Zack as he wheeled himself into the kitchen for a glass of water.

            "Tomorrow.  We can't stay out too long or Lydecker will get suspicious."  Logan only nodded.

            "Feel free to help yourself to whatever is in the fridge." Logan gestured, figuring that if Zack were anything like Max he would jump at the chance.  "I figure you've got some plan…" Logan hinted as Zack grabbed some leftovers and started to eat.

            "We need you to stop Eyes Only."

            "I can't do that."

            "Just for a little while.  We've got to make it look like your dead or Max will never have a chance."  Logan seemed to consider his words, like it or not what Zack was saying was the truth. "I'll contact you…"  Zack continued with telling Logan his plan, which Logan seemed to accept.

            "Thanks for your help." Zack offered.  

            "Don't get me wrong but I'm doing this for Max."

            "I know.  Just be careful with her because if you hurt her, your going to wish we'd killed you tonight.  I don't like the fact that Max has attached herself to you.  Its dangerous and it will be more so after the escape."

            "You'd prefer she went to Canada with you, wouldn't you?"

            "It would be safe."

            "Its Max's choice."

            "Lucky for you."  Logan ignored his comment and found his way to the guestroom for the night.

            "Lets go!"  Max demanded of Zack as she roughly slammed the guestroom door the next morning.

            "Trouble in paradise?" Zack asked.

            "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, because that would be none of your business, and if I wasn't ignoring it, I would have to mess you up for it."  Max informed, angrily storming to the elevator.

            Zack kept his smile to himself.  Obviously Max hadn't expected to wake up alone.  Zack silently congratulated Logan on his conversational skills.

            "Pushing the button a million times won't make it come faster." Zack offered to Max's frustrated behavior.

            "He's got some nerve, you know that.  Like that even matters to me."  Max spit out as she stormed into the elevator.

            "You still love him though don't you?"

            "It isn't like that."  Zack only nodded.

            "It isn't." Max further denied and Zack smiled. "I can still kick your butt you know." Max played back.

            "I'm waiting."

            "Fine.  I hope you like the taste of dirt."  With that Max launched herself at Zack.  Zack however quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it around behind her.

            "What's the matter little sis can't hit me?"

            Max twisted around and threw him to the ground using the hand he had grabbed.

            "No. I just didn't want to break a nail."  Max smiled.  With that the elevator doors opened and the two were met by more then a few curious eyes.

            "He slipped." Max offered.  A few of the waiting passengers nodded knowingly.

            "Gross.  They thought." Max started when they had exited the building.

            "That is so wrong." Zack continued.

            "I can't believe."

            "You're my sister." The two broke into laughter.

            "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that Maxie." Zack softened.

            "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh." Max only stated as the approached the bike they'd used to get to Seattle.

            "Not much to smile about at Manticore." Zack offered seriously.

            "Right…" Max's smile faded. "Come on.  Lydecker is waiting."


	22. Playing Pretend

            Chapter 22

AN: faulty phone lines…Well I don't know if I want to keep doing this story so tell me if its worth it cause I am making this awesome scrapbook\video for my mother for Christmas and it is swallowing my time not to mention computer space.

            Logan sat sulking in front of his window.  Max had been gone a week now and he hated himself for letting her leave on such rotten terms.  But she had to understand that it was for the best.  

            Bling was getting sick of him and his sulking and had told him as much earlier, but Logan couldn't seem to find anything better to do.  He couldn't do any Eyes Only broadcasts, sure he could research them but it just didn't have the same appeal since he didn't know when he could air them and even if he could.  Lots of his information had deadlines.  It wasn't like it could sit around for days; you couldn't bring people back to life after they paid for freedom only to be dropped in the middle of a lake.  

            So besides being irritated by Max, Logan was busy being irritated by Zack's request that he stop Eyes Only for a time.  Inside he knew that what Zack had said made sense, but it was easier to blame Zack for his aggravation with circumstances.

            He'd reached what Bling liked to call a plateau, where improvement didn't seem to be coming at any noticeable rate.  It was looking more and more like he'd never be on his feet again.   Maybe that was why he barked at everyone.

            Truthfully Logan knew short of a miracle, he'd never get back on his feet and had known it for sometime.  But accepting that fact didn't seem possible.  It would mean coming to terms with it, learning to live with the fact that he was only half a man.

            He didn't have anything to offer Max, well anything worthy of offering.  It wasn't fair to sit there and think about her like he was.

            They could only be just friends.  Logan couldn't believe that Max would have a problem with that; they'd rushed into something that they shouldn't have.  Zack was right Logan was only a liability to her.  So just friends would have to be the way they played that game.  

            Logan closed his eyes blocking out the blackened streets of Seattle below him and remembered the fight they'd had when she left.

            _"I didn't expect to find you here this morning." Max offered as she slipped into bed next to him and tried to snuggle with him._

_            "Max please don't.  Why did you come in here anyway?"  Max ignored the anger in his voice._

_            "I got cold." She offered._

_            "There's an extra blanket in the closet." He said coldly and Max backed away._

_            "Someone's grumpy." Her voice wary._

_            "Someone was asleep and rudely awakened by the energizer bunny."_

_            "Oh I forgot my drum excuse me for a moment." She tried to lighten his mood._

_            "Max.  I'm not playing games." His voice flat._

_            "I noticed." She admitted.  " What happened?  Last night you wanted to kiss me then this morning I wake up alone."_

_            "Didn't think you'd notice." He bit out._

_            "Well Gee Logan I guess this is me noticing.  You're being a real jerk lately." She was sick of his little pity party._

_            "I don't see how."_

_            "Why am I not surprised?  Logan if this is because…" she tried to reason with him but he interrupted her._

_            "Because what…I'm not the same person you left." He offered coldly._

_            "I noticed. He was actually decent once you got to know him.  What did you do bury him in all that brooding and self pity?" her anger growing._

_            "No. Didn't have to he died when I got shot."_

_            "I'm beginning to get that.  Logan you're pathetic like this.  Give it up and get on with your life.  So you can't do the things you used to do, learn to live differently." His words had hurt her and she softened trying to make him see everything could still be ok._

_            "Max I can't walk, I can't get things from the top shelf, I can't even get dressed without problems." He trudged on no longer looking at her.  Max had backed toward the door but at his softened tone she approached the bed again.  He really was hurting and it wasn't her fault but maybe she could make him see it wasn't his either._

_            "So I'll walk for you, I'm sure the top shelf isn't to high for me, and I wouldn't mind helping you get dressed either." Max added slyly._

_            "What would you know about it anyway?"Logan finally blew up at her and Max jumped back surprised and enraged._

_            "Oh you're right, what would I know about learning to live again?  Hell what would I know about living in two different worlds.  What would I know about conflicting emotions?  What would I know about adapting?"_

_            "Its not the same." He said simply._

_            "Your right it isn't. Instead of learning to live with your physical handicap you've decided to take on an emotional handicap as well.  Well good luck to you Logan Cale on both your handicaps." This game had carried on far too long and when he was sick of being an invalid he'd know  where to find her._

_            "Max." he offered lamely.  Max didn't believe his appeal and it only irritated her more._

_            "No, no don't bother.  You know I thought you were stupid before for risking your life over people you didn't know.  But now I see how wrong I was.  Your stupid because you won't risk it over people you do know and care for." She let him have it._

_            "And who would that be?" Logan asked angrily, no longer wanting or caring if Max understood or not._

_            "Me, Logan. Us. And you damn well know it." She yelled back._

_            "There is no Us.  There can't be and there shouldn't be." He matched her volume._

_            "Why, because you're too busy moping about something you can't change?"_

_            "No."_

_            "Why then?" she relented giving him a chance to explain._

_            "How can I trust you Max? How do I know you aren't going to kill me the first chance you get? " He finally let out after he had fished for few moments._

_            "You are such a liar." Max admitted with an mocking laugh.  Hell he didn't know the truth if it bit him._

_            "I haven't lied to you once." He tried._

_            "Oh really. Pinocchio. Fine just remember when you're straining to reach that bowl on the top shelf that I would have gladly got it for you." His continuing words only infuriated her more._

_            "Everything's been moved to the bottom." He defied her, letting her know with his words he didn't need her._

_            "I don't need you either." She yelled right back._

_            "Finally we see eye to eye."_

_            "Don't expect it on any other subject." Max glared, her chocolate eyes growing even darker._

_            "Not a problem I don't expect much from you anyway." Logan glared back his baby blues turning to a crystal ice._

_            "The feelings mutual. Oh yeah and if you ever decide to get on with your life don't bother trying to find me." Max flung out as she turned to walk out the door._

_            "Why would I want to find you?  With all your emotional hang ups I'd be dialing all day and never get through to you." He lashed out to her back and she turned around to face him head on while she accused._

_            "You wouldn't get through because you wouldn't be able to reach the phone, apparently you forgot to move it into reach.  Have a nice life." Once more she turned to leave._

_            "Oh I plan on it. Once your out of my hair I'll be able to sleep at night without the fear of being killed in my sleep, not to mention being able to sleep in my own bed." Logan seemed bent on goading her on and she took his bait, spinning around and hurrying back to the bed to wave an accusing finger in his face._

_            "You could have last night, but apparently my poisonous presence would have killed you, so I guess its best you decided to suffer through one night." She let him know just what his pride had forced him to miss._

_            "Well I knew that today you'd be headed back to your friends at home.  I hope they throw you a welcome back party.  Just make sure not to let your buddy Lydecker know that you failed again cause I don't think he'll like it much." He had justified not entirely sure of himself._

_            "Get over yourself." With that Max stormed out of the room._

Max rolled over on her bunk trying to block out the memory.  She hadn't wanted to leave like that.  But Logan seemed to know every button to push.  She had to give him credit in that, if he knew one thing it was how to push people away.

            How could he even fathom the idea that his handicap would bother her?  Try as he might to mask his reasons, Max knew that the underlying cause of his behavior had nothing to do with him trusting her and everything to do with his own feelings about his new condition.  He'd been such a jerk about the whole thing and Max wasn't sure how she felt about it.  Every time she recalled their parting words she remembered how angry he had made her.

            Not that she hadn't fought back.  No, what bothered Max the most was not his words, and it definitely wasn't they way he had acted; those things could easily be explained away.  What bothered Max the most was her reaction to them, that and the fact that a week later she was still laying awake at night thinking about it, about him.

            Before meeting Logan, Max had never had a problem with concealing her emotions; it had always been a necessity.  After Logan however was another story.  He had done something to her and their fight had only proved it further.  She should have been able to brush his comments off calmly, but instead she found herself lunging to her defense, protecting something she didn't understand, but knowing it was vital she protect it all the same.

            His feelings of unworthiness Max could understand and even match.  His feelings of inadequacy she also could get.  She may have been super human physically but that didn't mean anything when it came to emotions.

            Max wondered if that was all that had held him back and caused him to leave her side that night, or if there was something more.  She wondered if maybe the same fear that swallowed her chased after him also.

            When she had woken up alone that morning it had taken her a good two hours to muster the courage to go and find him.  And now if the situation were to occur again…she didn't know if she'd be able to leave the bed.

            His words had hurt.  Oh Max had tried and tried to deny that fact but it still remained.  From anyone else, comments like his would have been pushed aside, but then maybe it was because she never could just simply push him aside, that Logan's comments still rang in her ears and tore at her heart.

            His meaning seemed all to clear.

            He didn't want anything more from her.

            Well maybe Logan had been right.  After she got out of here things wouldn't be exactly safe.  Zack and the others were headed for Canada to try and get lost.  Max knew she should go with them and start again but something in her screamed to stay in Seattle.  Maybe because it had become more then a city to her, maybe because it had been her first, whatever the reason, Max knew that she wouldn't be headed for Canada with the rest of them.  At least not right away.  She had things she needed to settle and friends she needed to talk to.  Then of course there was Logan; Max had no intention of leaving Seattle without first making sure Logan was going to be okay.

            Even if he had seemed all to happy to be rid of her, she knew that inside he too didn't want to leave things like they were.  They both owed each other more then that.

            They had both changed so much and yet not at all.  Logan wasn't as sure of himself but he was still just as sharp and Max…well she didn't quite understand what was going on with her.  But she knew she didn't want to fight the changes anymore.  And she was sick of playing pretend.

            Truth was really all she wanted.

            Rolling over again her mind returned to her earlier conversation with Zack.

            _"Lydecker wants me to go out and get rid of some government spy like character.  I'm leaving tomorrow.  I'll get Eyes Only to broadcast tomorrow afternoon and then the escape will follow within the next few days. I'll get the word to you before hand but I'll need someone inside to take care of the x-7's.  Can I trust you Maxie?" He'd asked as they walked down the hall to her bunk._

_            "Of course.  I'll inform the others." Max offered quietly as they slid past a guard._

_            "Be careful.  Lydecker is already suspicious of us.  When Eyes Only broadcasts he's going to know we betrayed him.  I've told him that you were unconscious at the time and that Eyes Only was prepared for us but that you still managed to get a shot in and take him down.  He bought my story and with you being unconscious at the time of Eyes Only's demise, he hopefully will pin it all on me.  But you need to play the part to perfection Max. If he suspects in even the slightest bit your life will be in danger." He explained as he pulled her to a stop._

_            "Isn't that a little lame even for us?  He isn't going to buy the fact that I was unconscious Zack.  Not once Eyes Only broadcasts." Max had offered worried._

_            "He has to Max.  Once we got back you went directly to the infirmary for the treatment of your head wound…because Max you were knocked unconscious, just not by who Lydecker will believe.  And your gun was discharged; I have done everything possible to validate my story.  But those aren't the most convincing pieces of evidence to keep you safe, I know that and so did Eyes Only."_

_            "Zack…" Max interrupted him not understanding how he could be so calm about the whole thing._

_            "That is why he created this for us."  Zack had shown her a copy of a videotape. "It will cross Lydecker's desk this evening.  Eyes Only created the scenario to the best of his ability using clips of footage his security cameras caught.  It is pretty unbelievable how real it looks but if Lydecker gets suspicious and has an expert look at it…Max you need to do your best to be 452.  Everything depends on it."_

_            "You've really thought this out haven't you?" she smiled as they started to walk again._

_            "I've tried to cover every base yes, but I don't know if it will be enough that's why…"_

_            "Yeah I know 452, I got it."_

_            "Thanks Maxie."_

_            "Hey do me a favor while you're out there?" Max said arriving at the door to her bunk._

_            "What?" Zack asked._

_            "Go easy on him, he's lost a lot.  Not that he doesn't deserve a good butt kicking but leave that to me ok.  After all he is helping us get out of here."_

_            "Its stupid what you guys are doing." He grew serious._

_            "I know.  Don't think I haven't told myself that more then once."_

_            "Are you going to stay with him after you get out?"_

_            "That isn't up to me.  Its up to him.  Good luck.  I'll see you soon."_

_ With that Zack had nodded and left._

            Zack smiled as he pulled up in front of Foggle Towers remembering his little sisters request to go easy on Logan.  She'd known of his dislike for the man even though he'd tried to be supportive of her.  

            Riding the elevator up to his floor he tried to bite back his worry over what would happen if Max screwed up.  As he arrived at Logan's apartment door he pushed the last trace of worry from his mind and turned to more pressing issues, like how he was going to keep his promise of going easy on the guy.

            "So you bored yet? I was wondering if you'd be interested in starting some trouble with me." Zack offered sneaking up behind Logan at his computer.

            "Took you long enough.  And by the way out here there's this little thing called knocking, you might want to check into it." Logan answered spinning around.

            "I promised Max I'd behave. Don't make this harder then it has to be." Logan simply smiled.


	23. Betrayal

Chapter 23

AN: You guys aren't suppose to be so good to me and review…No one has like this in the past so I take that to mean that this story actually is catching attention.  I was going to make everyone wait until I got at least ten more reviews but I decided that I will be perfectly content if this story makes forty-five reviews and we are almost there. Maybe I'll get lucky and get fifty. Wow fifty whole reviews…mind blowing.  Ok now is the time for me once more to remind you that constructive criticism is not a bad thing.  It is much needed and produces better work.  Tell me if it's confusing, tell me if it's dry; tell me if you laugh to death in the middle of a serious scene.  I take these things into consideration and I do try to fix the flaws that I know are bound to exist.  So who misses Alec?  I do. He seems to have run away for a little bit.  I have been searching for him for a long time and he just keeps hiding.  I just don't seem to be having much luck with more chapters.  I guess its cause I already know how it ends…Anyone jealous of me? Email me and maybe I'll share with you…sort of like spoilers. I always hated it when I had to wait forever to read an update and hated it all the more when those updates never came because the author quit on the story…evil author that I am have done this very crime in the past…but don't worry…much…I don't think I will repeat my offenses on this story…hopefully…But my muse seems to be hanging with Alec somewhere.  I suppose it is my fault producing 58 pages so quickly and not leaving time for the characters to catch up to me.  Maybe I could do a Where's Alec…sort of like a Where's Waldo.  I always loved Waldo…does anyone know what I'm talking about?  If you really want to know I only rant like this when I'm stumped.  Crazy creative writing teacher told me to just write when writer's block hits, so I'm writing.  I really love her for it.  On with the show.  Alec just phoned in said he's gonna be a little late but he'll be by. HUGE THANKS TO HOME…for his help in cable hack writing…credit goes to him for most of the hack.

**  
          **"…This has been the second attempt made and the second that has failed to silence the voice of freedom. Your insistent attempts have proven one thing. Your fear. That as the truth becomes known every citizen of this city, of this country will find ways within themselves to take back what they are rightfully owed.  Eyes Only will not be threatened and the voice of freedom cannot be silenced.  Any further attempts to end these broadcasts will fail. Your cover is blown.  The soldier known as X-5599 is no longer in your service.  The people of this city will no longer sit in silence as your underground assassinations are carried out.  This has been a streaming freedom video…"

            "It seems your little soldiers failed you again, Deck.  The Council is furious about this.  And I don't need to remind you they feel they've humored you long enough.  Make this right.  You won't get another chance." Finishing her congratulatory speech, Renfro walked out of Lydecker's office and he was reminded once more why he hated the woman.

            Lydecker slammed his fist against the desk and ripped his glasses from his face.  He never should have trusted 452 to do the job.  She wasn't ready, she never would be.  Renfro had been right about her all along.  Max may have played the part of dutiful soldier but she never came through.  There was nothing he hated more then seeing her fail time after time.  But soft spot or not, even he had to admit that she wouldn't amount to anything much, true she could take down men twice her size with her pinky but she'd failed on almost every mission he'd ever sent her on, and bad luck just wasn't a good excuse.  

            He couldn't afford to give her any more chances.

            Zack wasn't such a surprise however.  He'd seen 599's betrayal in advance.  That was why Alec had been assigned with him so many times.  And to Lydecker's knowledge Alec had reported all of Zack's little peculiarities as ordered, not that there were many.  Zack had learned early on how to stay in the game.

            What frightened Lydecker the most was the feeling that Max had set off a chain reaction of revolt.  It was Zack now and despite his story, Lydecker couldn't believe that Max wasn't involved in some way, who would be the next to desert?

            There was something odd about that whole unit's behavior lately.  They were behaving like they should, a little better then they should even.  Not that they had problems with behavior since their attempt at escape years ago.  It made Lydecker suspicious of motive and more then a little uneasy.

            Uneasy or not, someone still had to go get Zack.  He was too valuable an asset to leave lying around.  The question was who, who did he trust enough to go out again.  

            Going through the list of names, he could come up with good reasons not to send any of them out.  Alec had spent the most time with him on assignment, naturally he'd be better equipped to track him down, of course it also meant he'd be more likely to join him… Could he take the risk?  There were others who could track him down, Tinga had spent a fair amount of time with him but she showed a disturbing amount of emotion over the Max fiasco, only to be showing next to none now.  Still she had always come back, even after her little run in with the man she thought she loved.

            That had been the deciding factor for Lydecker.  He'd send Tinga first, if she could leave the man she liked to think she was in love with, then tracking down her brother shouldn't be a problem.  If it was, he could always send Alec later.  Not the safest logic, but he didn't have many options.

            And he still had to deal with Max.  

            The video had been convincing however, Lydecker wasn't stupid enough to believe Zack's attempt at a cover-up. It was weak and based only on the validity of the mysterious video.  Besides Max had a past history of betrayal.  To be honest he'd never really believed she'd killed Eyes Only.  It had been too simple, too easy, and too unbelievable.  He thought he'd trained his "kids" better then that. 

            Setting aside the fact that the video was a fake, because it was, his team of experts had assured him of it, more then enough evidence existed to convict her.

            Rising from his desk and returning his glasses to his jacket pocket, he picked up the phone and placed his request with one of his foot soldiers.

            "Bring me X-5656. I have an assignment for her.  Also have X-452 escorted to my office when I'm done with 656.  We need to have a little talk about her behavior."


	24. Caught

Chapter 24 

AN: Ok before you get too confused…This chapter is going to shift A LOT.  I will extra space and italicize.  You must however think of this in terms of an episode where a scene is cut by another scene.  It has a very back and forth motion to it.  If it confuses the heck out of you then LET ME KNOW. Thank you and have a nice day.

            "And how is Logan now days?" Lydecker asked to a nervous Max. He had started to pace which was never a good sign.  Max knew that Lydecker knew something but she wasn't willing to believe that it was about the betrayal, even though she knew it could be about nothing else.

            _"How's Max?  I can't help feeling that she's going to suffer for this." Logan asked concerned as he nervously wheeled himself to the kitchen.  Cooking something might make him less tense, it helped in the past._

_            "Fine." Zack answered abruptly from the living room._  

"Logan?" Max played stupidity.  If she was 452 then she didn't remember Logan.  Lydecker paused his pacing and turned to her with eyebrows raised.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the love of your life?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sir I don't know what you're talking about." Not the best way to answer but she couldn't come up with anything better at the moment. 

Stepping closer, Lydecker continued the verbal assault.

"And what about good old Zack?  You two sure did a good job at producing that video to cover up your lies." 

"599 is a traitor sir.  I was unconscious and…"

"Oh really." Lydecker cut her off. "You know Max it really is a shame your big brother left you here all alone." He threatened leaving her face to pace.

_"My video won't hold up under analysis.  We have to work fast." Logan tried again as he wheeled into the living room instead.  Zack wasn't helping much, sitting on the couch and staring out the window didn't do much to increase Logan's confidence in him. "If Lydecker finds out…"_

"Max will be in for it big. I know." Zack finished for him.

"Did you think you'd get away with it?" Lydecker barked to the wall.

"I was unconscious and…" it sounded pitiful to even her.

"No there has got to be a bigger plan to this…" he thought aloud.  His pacing was only increasing her nervous state.  If she wasn't careful she could slip, not that it would matter now however.  Even if she was innocent, at this point Lydecker was willing to call in the firing squad anyway.

"Max won't be the only one in trouble though.  If Max isn't there helping on the inside during the break out then we are all going to be in trouble." Zack fought back suddenly.  Logan nodded moving over to the couch to join him.

"Do you think she can pull it off?"

"Max is good at deception but if Lydecker is suspicious it won't matter how good she is.  He'll crucify her for it.  Even if she was innocent." Zack admitted.

            "What is your role in this plan? I've been wondering…" Lydecker stopped his pacing and settled in front of her again, expecting her to answer.

            "I don't…I…" Max hesitated.  She shouldn't have hesitated, 452 wouldn't have hesitated.

            "Well?" he questioned again mocking her.

            "Nothing. I have no role. I know of no plan." She spit out, hoping it sounded better to him then it did to her.

            "You know of no plan…" he asked.

            "I know of no plan…" she repeated.

            "And you have no role in this plan?" he questioned again, eyebrows raised.

            "I have no role in a plan I do not know of." She informed.  Lydecker backed away with a glowing smile.  He knew something and what she had just said, or failed to say, confirmed it.  Max's mind flew.  What had she just said?

            _"How long do you think it will take for him to send someone after you?" Logan questioned, formulating a timetable in his mind._

_            "I'm expecting company tonight actually.  Manticore won't wait to long to act on this one." Zack informed._

_            "That fast huh?"_

_            "Is that a problem?"_

_            "No. It will be better.  The faster we can start this thing the better, I mean."_

            "Sir." Lydecker brought up out of what seemed to be nowhere.  Max grimaced.  She'd failed to use that term for quite awhile now.  452 had used it religiously, almost every other word.  452 would have answered differently.  Try as she might she'd failed all because of a three letter word.

            Lydecker gestured to a soldier in front of a door.  The soldier opened the door and a group of X-6's walked in.

            "Your target is X-5452…" Lydecker continued but she stopped listening.  Max already knew the rules to this "game."  Shuddering, she waited for the inevitable.

            _"Did I miss the party?" a female voice from behind the two men startled them._

_            "Who?" Logan asked._

_            "Tinga! Where is Alec?" Zack asked getting up to greet the woman._

_            "Lydecker sent me. I think he's suspicious." Tinga offered giving Zack a hug for the first time in years._

_            "What about Max? Is she ok?" Logan asked kicking himself mentally. He had to stop thinking about her or it would drive him insane._

_            "So your Logan huh?" Tinga questioned with a smile.  Logan felt his cheeks redden at her suggestion.  Turning away quickly he asked if anyone was hungry._

_            "How we gonna do this?" Zack questioned after both had accepted Logan's offer of food and Logan had left to prepare it._

_            "That cable hack was quite successful actually." Tinga offered._

_            "I know. But if Lydecker is on to us…"_

_            "Max…" Tinga let her concern drift off_

            Two days later Max woke up in a dark cell alone.  She stayed conscious only long enough for her to mumble something incoherently then drifted back into her unconscious state.  She never much cared for the side effects of being the target in that particular game of  "hide and seek," they were always painful and they always landed the target in the infirmary for about a week; well that is if the target lived.

            Upon waking a few hours later, Max wished that she hadn't lived.


	25. Continuing with the Plan

Chapter 25

AN: for your information…writing these chapters is like pulling hair…I'm going to be bald when this is all over…Argh…Whoever kidnapped my muse better be returning her soon.  Ick ick ick…I want to write about Logan and Max…I don't want to write big action sequences for the breakout of Manticore…I always get this way approaching the end of a fic though…I'm just not patient enough…especially with a huge project like this one…I know how it ends and I just don't want to write anymore of it. Whine whine…pissy pissy…sorry not in a good mood for some reason. I want to torture Max and Logan but the opportunity doesn't want to come.  Maybe I'll just write the final scene now and work on the middle later. Yeah that's what I'll do…so know as you read this my final scene is already written.  Why you would care…maybe some people care about things like that….Ok now that that is accomplished I think I can tackle this…

            Max was an integral part of their plan.  Lydecker knew that she had to be.  So when he locked her up alone in a corner of the base, he knew that he would have to come up with a story to explain her absence.  His story: Max was on assignment.  Her unit wouldn't question it, and his escapees could still plan on her involvement.

            When Tinga also went AWOL, Lydecker knew that his choice had been the right one.  Now when Alec joined up with the rest of the group, for Lydecker was almost certain that he would, Alec could inform the others that Max was on a mission and that her loyalty wasn't in question.  It would assure the others that Lydecker trusted her and that they could continue with their plans as soon as she got back.  

            They would have no problem continuing with their plans right away however, because when ordered to collect Tinga and Zack, Alec was also informed that Max was back but that she was currently being debriefed and then he was ushered out of Manticore before getting the chance to converse with his sister.

            Things were going exactly as they had planned.  

            By this time Lydecker had deduced that they would be trying to break in, and the only reason they would break in would be to get something out.  The _something_ in this situation would most likely be the others.

            Five days later a cable hack confirmed his thoughts.

            "This is a freedom streaming bulletin…This message is sent to Bast.  The hounds of hell are waiting.  Don't assume your position secure.  Eyes Only will find you and on the morn your flags of red will not stop freedom from storming down your door.  Prepare as you must but know that freedom will prevail."

            "Can you be sure she'll get it?" Logan asked pushing away from his setup, turning to Zack, Tinga and Alec.

            "Lydecker has the whole base watching them now." Alec informed. "He feels it's important for us all to know of our fellow betrayers."

            "I don't like it." Zack tried to shake off the uneasy feeling.  "Things are going too well."

            "It's a little late to do anything about it now." Tinga tried to reason with Zack.  After the cable hack it was now or never.  Max couldn't put herself at risk in the way they were asking again.  The first time would be suspicious enough.  And if Tinga knew Max, she knew that Max was already implementing the first steps in her distraction plan.

            "Zack you might have mentioned your cold feet before the broadcast." Alec teased.

            "Shut up Alec.  I know okay.  Lets just get this over with." Zack interrupted.  The soldiers nodded and left to begin preparations.

            Logan ran the broadcast again then went to join the rest of them.

            "You shouldn't have come here Brin.  If Lydecker found out…" Max whispered through the bars on her cell door. She'd been locked up ever since Lydecker had found out about her betrayal.  Max had sustained some serious injuries in his punishment and as of yet no one seemed to care if she lived or died.  Her mutated genes were the only reason she was still breathing, but even then every breath hurt.

            "You're a mess." Brin, less then tactfully, informed her.

            "Oh, I hadn't noticed." Max grunted.

            "They sent anyone to look at you?" Brin asked, pressing closer to the bars to see her sister better.

            "No.  It will be another week before they even contemplate that I'm sure." Max moaned and turned her head to catch the light bounce off of Brin's bright pupils.  "What time is it?" Max asked.  In the back of her mind she knew that Zack and the others were still counting on her to fulfill her role but she had no idea how exactly she could.  Forgetting the fact that she was currently locked up, there was also the compound fracture in her right tibia and the fact that her left shoulder was currently dislocated.  She'd tried to fix her problems but with out any help she found it near impossible.  She was just glad the stab wound in her back had stopped bleeding.  Those x-6's were lethal.

            "Almost 0100 hours." Brin informed.

            "How did you find out I was here anyway?" Max asked suddenly suspicious of her sister.  She could easily be a pawn in another one of Lydecker's mind games.

            "Alec asked me to look for you.  He was concerned when you disappeared all of a sudden.  Lydecker had explained it away to all of us, claiming you were on a mission but I don't think Alec bought it.  And when he was hurried out of Manticore he asked me to make sure you were alright."  Brin explained.  "I heard some guards talking the other day and so I decided to sneak down here tonight to see what it was all about."

            "Did he give you any directions?" Max asked urgently.  If she couldn't get out of here someone else would have to take over her role.

            "No."

            "Listen Brin this is important.   Zack is going to break us all out but he needs help from the inside.  I was supposed to distract the X-7's, somehow get them off guard duty…" Max cut off as another wave of pain rattled her.

            "Max?" Brin questioned concerned.

            "I'm fine.  I need you to do this for me.  Zack will somehow send a signal and I need you to be there to get it.  I need you to order the X-7's to stand down or something…"  Max's eyes started to blur again and she lost the will to fight it.

            "Count on it." Brin affirmed. "I've got to get out of here someone is coming." Brin informed and disappeared into the shadows.  

            Max let sleep overcome her.

            Brin had no idea what the signal would be.  So three hours later when Zack, Alec, and Tinga arrived there was no one there to take care of the "guard dogs."


	26. Jail Break

Chapter 26

AN: hey this is getting easier…And guess what you're almost finished reading it.  Are you disappointed?  Did you want more?  How about less?

            "They are still there." Zack noted as he used his enhanced vision to spot an X-7 scouting the perimeter.  

            "I don't like this." Tinga informed.

            "Gee I wonder why." Alec smart mouthed but his comment went unnoticed by the two, concerned x-5's trying to come up with a new plan.

            "Logan.  What do you have on the cameras?" Zack asked speaking into his radio.  Logan sat at his computer set up watching the video footage from the cameras located inside Manticore that he'd hacked into.

            "There isn't much movement inside.  A few of Lydecker's lackeys but it doesn't look like there are any transgenics besides the X-7's outside." He answered Zack becoming concerned that Max hadn't done her job.  It could only mean one thing, and that was something that he didn't want to think about currently.  He couldn't afford to if he was going to keep his head in the game.

            "The x-7's are enough." Zack muttered.

            "Think we can bluff our way in?" Tinga asked scanning the fields to count the number of X-7's.  There were eight.  Too many for just the three of them.

            "I was just wondering what you guys wanted on your tombstone.  It's suicide to go in now.  We should wait." Alec offered.

            "Its now or never." Zack argued.

            "That doesn't sound like the voice of reason to me.  Lydecker's probably got engraved invitations for us as we speak." Alec argued back.

            "Do you guys think you could cause enough of a distraction to allow me to sneak past them?" Zack asked clearly bent on continuing anyway.

            "Sure we'll just walk out of the woods guns blazing and offer them some excuse hoping they don't shoot first and ask questions later." Alec smart mouthed.

            "Knew I could count on you." Zack smiled and disappeared before Alec could argue back.  He turned to Tinga with a look of incredulity, still not believing that Zack had just run off.

            "Hey it was your idea." Tinga offered rising to her feet.

            "You know I really should just learn to keep my mouth shut."

            "We're going in Logan." Tinga spoke into her radio and pulled Alec up off the ground.  "If we are going to make this believable I'm going to have to hit you."

            "This is so unfair." Alec whined pulling Tinga into the open.  "Hey you!" he yelled to one of the X-7's "Yeah, you, bat boy. Come help me with this one.  She doesn't seem too happy to be coming home." Alec offered.  Tinga took the opportunity to spring to action and knocked Alec off of his feet, grabbed his gun and took off running.

            Six of the eight x-7's went running after them.  

            Amateurs.  Zack smiled.  Lydecker should have spent more time with them. Jumping over the fence he landed softly on the other side and dropped to a crouch.  Quietly and quickly he made it to the building only having to take out one of the two remaining X-7's.  

            He quickly made his way to the X-5 barracks.

            When the world stopped spinning so much, Alec pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his other gun, which was actually Tinga's but he could live with that.  Quickly noting three X-7's on the ground he ran after Tinga admiring her marksmanship and "accidentally" shooting one more X-7 before Tinga let him catch her.  

            The other two X-7's quickly caught up and helped Alec subdue Tinga with a blow to the head.  Alec couldn't help but smirk.  Much as he needed her conscious, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one getting hit on the head during this attempt.

            The group made their way to Lydecker's office.

            "Zack?!" Brin questioned in alarm as Zack swung open the door and gestured for her to follow.

            "Come on.  We're leaving.  I need you to play lookout for me.  I'm going to get the others." Zack ordered and Brin jumped off her bunk to help Zack gather the others in their unit.  "Be careful…there are still some X-7's out there." Zack commanded as he watched his unit file out and slip down the halls silently, just as they had been taught.  Zack slipped out after them to head to the next units bunks.  Brin hung back making sure he wasn't followed.

            "So nice of you to stop by 494, and for you to bring me 656 as well.  It must be my lucky day." Lydecker commented as Alec stood at attention in front of him.  "Where is Zack now?  I assume he went to his unit first, to 'rescue' his 'family'."  

            "I did not locate 599 sir." Alec bluffed.  At this point he knew it was worthless to bluff because Lydecker obviously was on to them but he tried it anyway.   Lydecker gestured for a soldier to open the door and a lone x-7 entered to prove Lydecker's point.  Zack had been seen.

            "I really must thank you for making this so easy.  Now I don't have to go find any of you."  Lydecker smirked and dismissed the X-7.  

            Tinga, who had been lying on the floor at their feet, stirred and Alec knew it was now or never.  Nudging Tinga with his foot, he signaled for her to grab Lydecker.

            Swinging her foot around, Tinga knocked Lydecker to the ground and placed a few strategic punches, knocking him out while Alec took out the two bodyguards Lydecker traveled with.

            "That really wasn't fair. I didn't hit you that hard." Tinga complained, coming to her feet and rubbing the back of her head.

            "Come on we have to go warn Zack."

            Once inside Manticore the group had decided on radio silence unless it was unavoidable.  Logan knew it was only because Zack resented working with him and felt that they could do better without him.  But Logan wasn't the only one who found it to be more then a little stupid.  Both Tinga and Alec had sided with Logan but Zack refused to listen.  

            So when Alec's voice came over the radio, Logan felt his heart drop to his feet.

            "Logan, need you to keep an eye out for the bad guys for us.  Things just went to hell." Alec commented lightly.  

            "Got your back.  Zack isn't going to like you breaking orders like this." Logan added.

            "Well, screw Zack.  He needs to get a real life." Alec commented and Logan couldn't help but smile at Alec's accurate assessment. They all needed to get a real life.  That was the objective here.

            Zack ran into Tinga and Alec just before reaching the next barrack.

            "Gigs up. We have to get out of here…as in now." The words rushed out of Alec's mouth betraying him.

            "Not until we find Max." Zack ordered.

            "Shit, she wasn't with the others." Tinga asked, knowing that she hadn't expected her to be.

            Brin chose that moment to come running down the hallway.

            "Most of them are out but there's been a contingent of 6's let out.  We have to leave now or we won't be going anywhere." Brin reported.

            "Guess our friend woke up from his nap." Alec commented.

            "Do you know where Max is?" Zack demanded of Brin.

            Brin answered him with a smile.

            "Basement, cell c-12." She reported.  Tinga smiled and Alec clapped her on the back while Zack merely nodded.

            "Good job soldier, now get out of here." He ordered and the group made it to the basement.

            "Max?" Zack hissed through the bars on her door.

            "Zack, get out of here. There is no way I can make it out of here." Max bit out as alarms started sounding.

            "Nope sorry sis, not happening." Tinga volunteered.

            "Hey you need this?" Alec asked holding up a key he'd acquired from a guard who was currently catching up on his beauty rest, courtesy of Alec's fist.

            Max smiled and felt tears flood her face in an unexpected burst of emotion.

            "How many people you got out there?" she asked as Zack opened the door.

            "That's nasty Max." Alec gestured toward her gruesome looking leg with its white bones sticking through the skin in a disturbing manner.  "And you look like hell." He continued to inform.

            "Damn why does everyone keep telling me that?" Max couldn't suppress a smile. Awful as she felt, it was more then a little nice to have people here who were going to help her, who loved her.  

            "We should set it before we move you." Tinga offered.

            "There is no time." Max ordered and the group nodded in agreement.

            "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt like hell." Alec informed as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  Max gritted her teeth but couldn't contain a slight screech.

            "You didn't lie." She managed fighting the urge to scream with every step he took.

            "Guys, company is coming." Logan broke over the radio.  "Ten of them. X-6's I think."

            "I think that's our cue to get out of here." Alec offered and the group took of at a jog.  Max quickly learned that there were many levels of pain and that some were best experienced unconscious. Following her new theory, she quickly settled back into darkness.

            Guns blazing, the group made it to the perimeter fence without injury.  Clearing the fence, Tinga turned to catch Max as Alec climbed the fence and lowered his injured friend down in front of him, earning himself a quick trip to the ground when a bullet hit him square in the back.  

            "Love these vests." He commented after he'd caught his breath and made his way to his feet.

            "This isn't anytime to be laying down on the job, Come on." Zack joked as he landed beside Alec.

            "Report." Lydecker ordered to an X-6 who had chased the escapees.

            "Fourteen got away sir." Lydecker turned away from the soldier and rubbed his head where 656 had hit him.  He was going to have one heck of a bump.

            "Names?" he asked.

            "X-5---" Lydecker cut him off.

            "No their names."

            "Zane, Krit, Syl, Tinga, Brin, Ben, Alec, Zack, Max, Jhondy, Jace—" again Lydecker cut him off.

            "But most of the 09 attempters?" he questioned.

            "Yes it was the same group sir."  With that Lydecker dismissed him and turned to his desk to make the phone call he dreaded.  Renfro would be laughing her ass off right now.  She always had a strange fascination with seeing him fail.

            Well she got her wish.


	27. Still Trapped

Chapter 27

            "Hey thanks again for letting us use your cabin." Zack spoke into the phone in a cabin in the middle of nowhere.  An impatient Max sat at his side, pleading with her eyes for the phone.  She'd been a real treat lately, thinking that just because she was injured the world should revolve around her and Zack was getting sick of it.  She didn't need to be babied; yet the others seemed to find it fitting.

            "Someone here wants to talk to you.  And if I don't hand over the phone right now, I'll have a herd of transgenics on my back demanding I give the girl what she wants.  Honestly you'd think the girl had almost died or something.  I blame you for spoiling her when she was staying with you." Zack dragged on giving Max an evil smile and thoroughly enjoying his little sisters pain at having to wait to talk to Logan.  

            Sticking her tongue out, she snatched the phone from his hand and smiled victoriously.  Zack merely returned her raspberry and left his spot on the couch.

            "Hey." Suddenly she felt shy with all her siblings pretending not to listen in.

            "Hey back. You had us worried." Logan answered in a soothing tone. Seemingly sensing her hesitancy.

            "Yeah, well, it was nothing." She boasted as a few of her siblings rolled their eyes.  Covering the mouthpiece, she turned to give them an evil stare.

            "Get out." She ordered and reluctantly they complied.  Being injured had its advantages; somehow though she knew Zack could never get away with what she did, maybe it was because she was the youngest.

            "I'm sure.  They taking good care of you?" he asked.  Max sensed there was something he was holding back.  He seemed distant and aloof, in fact she wondered if he even cared at all that she was calling him.

            "Not as well as you did.  Can you believe I can't even get a decent backrub in this place?  You'd think that after all I'd been through they'd at least be willing to give me that but no." Max tried to joke but Logan's mood wasn't lifting any.

            "I can't believe it." He tried back.

            "Yeah, well, anyway, I've gotta go get some rest." She knew, that he knew, it was a lie.

            "Yeah, well, talk to you later then."

            Max hung up the phone without returning his comments.  Staring at her leg, she willed it to heal quickly.  She needed to make a trip to Seattle.

            Logan hung up the phone dejected.  He missed her more then anything in the world but he couldn't let her know that.  Just hearing her voice had sent him into a place of joy that he did not belong.

            If she wasn't so perfect.  If she didn't need so much.  If she…  Well it didn't matter how many "what if's" he came up with, it all led down the same path.  He couldn't be with her.  They couldn't ever go back to that day in his apartment, before the bullet that had torn their worlds apart.

            Pieces of it were still lodged in his spine a constant reminder of what was never meant to be.  A constant reminder that he never could be enough for her.  A reminder that she deserved more.

            She was safe now. That was all that mattered.  Manticore couldn't hurt her anymore.  Her siblings were free to start new lives. Maybe it would be best if she joined them.  Far away from him, maybe then he could get on with his life and stop thinking about how wonderful her lips tasted and how soft her skin was.  Maybe then he could stop thinking about how she fit perfectly in his arms, or the tension that would build between the two of them with a simple glance.

            Maybe then she could be free of him and he of her.

            He didn't find it likely for him but it was different with her.  She didn't love him like he loved her.  Max didn't even know what love was.  So she couldn't return his feelings even if he would let her.

            Besides this business with Manticore wasn't quite settled yet.  She was still in danger and so was he.  Anything more then friends would only lead to trouble.

            Wheeling himself to the window he sat and stared across the street not really seeing anything.


	28. Friends?

Chapter 28

AN: Hey everyone it has been fun…check out my other fics and if you are really really nice to me and give me mucho reviews on my work then maybe I'll grant you with a sequel.  But I don't know…you'd have to be very nice. Hehehehe…don't worry if inspiration hits you'll get the sequel but still send me reviews cause they make me giddy.

            The days flew by and Max quickly healed and grew impatient to leave the tiny cabin.  Zack planned on taking the group to Canada and was still bent on dragging her along for the ride.

            _"You know I won't go.  So why do you keep asking?"_

_            "You'll get caught if you stay."_

_            "I need to know how things stand."_

            She did.  Something deep inside her, made her not care about the danger, even laugh in its face.  She knew it was foolish. She knew it would most likely get her killed but she didn't have any other choice.  So after a brief hug, Zack was gone and so were the rest of her family.

            Walking around the empty cabin she recalled the events and time shared in it over the past few days.  

            Her family hadn't changed much.  And now they'd finally get the chances they deserved.  Max smiled remembering a conversation Tinga had held with Zack, not unlike Max, Tinga to would not be going to Canada.

            _"You too huh."_

_            "I've got to go find him Zack. I've learned a few things in the past few days."_

_            "You really love him don't you?"_

_            "Zack I wish I knew.  I guess that is what I'm going to find out."_

            In the long run everyone would be split apart anyway.  But Max knew how Zack felt.  For so many years they'd pretended like they didn't care and now that they could finally voice their feelings, the family they'd loved was splitting apart.

            Max sighed a long sigh and turned to close the door behind her giving the cabin one last look.  

            It was all up to Logan now.  Whether she stayed or went her separate way as well.

            Max only hoped Logan would make the right choice.  She didn't want to lose him.

            Hopping on her bike, which Logan had thoughtfully made sure was delivered; she turned down the road that would hopefully lead her home.

"Hey." Logan spun around in his chair to face her.  Her voice was angelic like always but he couldn't let her know that.  No, he had vowed to keep their relationship as friends; anything else would be too risky right now.

"Hey." He smiled back.  Her answering smile lit up the room like always and Logan found himself wishing she'd gone to Canada.  There she was taunting him, her full lips almost beckoning, and they had tasted so good last time…  But he had to stop thinking like that.  Friends, they could only ever be friends.  Max didn't deserve someone like him.

"So I got sick of waiting at that cabin…" Max drifted off refusing to meet his eyes for fear of what she might find in them.  Instead she stared at a portrait hanging on his wall.

"They do know where I live…" he offered somewhat reserved.  Logan too avoided her eyes.  Her eyes were dangerous, and one look could send him into cracking.  Something he knew he couldn't do.  Not if he valued her life.

"Yeah, I figured you could use some company in case they came knocking." Max offered peeking out of the corner of her eye at him.

"You should go to Canada." He suddenly changed the subject, stealing a glance at the reaction of the fragile beauty beside him.

"What about you?" Max asked casually. Maybe if they didn't make it into the life or death scene that it was, everything would be ok.

"I'll be fine here." Logan tried to be macho but it only served to anger her.  He didn't have to pretend so much.  She understood.

"Is this more of that bruised ego?" she suddenly flew into him with talons open.  Her eyes dug into the top of his head since he refused to look anywhere but his lap.

"Max…" he pleaded with her to not go there and reluctantly she agreed.  They both needed time to heal.  Max wasn't blind enough to miss that point.

"Fine, but for the record, I'm not happy with your choice."

"Noted, however it is still my choice."

"And going to Canada isn't mine. I don't want to leave Seattle."  Once more Max turned her fury on him and locked eyes with the top of his head.  

"It doesn't have to be forever you know." Logan offered lamely.  Inside it was all the compromise he could muster.  

"It will though.  Give me a good reason to leave." She still dared with her eyes.

"Your life isn't good enough.  How bout your freedom?" Logan suddenly looked up into her eyes as he answered and Max saw something that she needed him to clarify, before she made any decision.

"Do you WANT me to leave?" She challenged.

"Yes." Everything in his heart revolted against it but his logical mind knew it was the only way for him to get over her.  And it was the only way for her to be safe.

"Everything is different now isn't it?" Max asked looking away as a small tear surprised her.

"Yes." Max everything is different but how I feel. I still want you. I still need you. Don't leave me, please. Somehow his brain wouldn't let his heart speak its mind though and what was important went unsaid.

"Why?" She asked quietly hoping to make it through this without losing too much face.  She'd already looked away and now she walked over to the window so she could collect herself before continuing.

"You know why." Logan offered catching a glimpse of a tear fall down her face in the reflection of his window.  He'd made her cry.  Good one Cale.  

"I'll never understand you Logan Cale." She offered from the window.  Then in a show of strength she turned to face him.

"That's beside the point." He offered hoping to make her laugh.

"The point is if you don't…" Max started but cut herself off before the lump in her throat could choke her.

"If I don't what."

"Why can't you just ask me to stay?" She was begging him now.  To let go of his pride. To tell her the truth.  And if he read her right, to grab her and hold her while she cried.  But he had to stay cool and unemotional.

"Because I don't want you to." The words hurt even him.

"Why?"

"Max I'm not in the mood for playing this game now." He was cracking with all her little comments.  Her voice breaking down the walls he'd used to protect himself. He had to get her out of there as soon as he could.

"I don't want to lose you." Max didn't want to let go. If only she tried harder maybe he would come around.  Maybe he would feel the same way about her as she felt about him.

"So we can keep in touch." He offered lamely.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."  Maybe all hope was gone.  She turned to leave when he stopped her by grabbing her sleeve.  His fingers brushed against her skin and she closed her eyes, reveling in the contact.  It had been so long.

Logan hesitated as his fingers brushed her skin. He hadn't known if he could let her go and now he had his answer.

"Here.  Take this.  It's yours." He offered as he free hand grabbed the familiar statue.

"Bast?" she questioned.  Logan couldn't lose her.

"Friends?" he asked.  Something in her lit up and he knew he had his answer.  She would be back.

"Friends." She assured.  Maybe it wasn't love that he felt for her but Max knew it was something.

"Hey be careful." He cautioned as her sleeve slipped through his fingers and she walked toward the door.

"You too."  She offered then reached the door.  Logan turned away expecting her to simply leave.  But from behind him her words rang out clear.

"I'm not perfect either you know."  By the time he had turned around she was gone.  Maybe it wasn't love but there was something between them that refused to be ignored.

Only time could tell what was in store, but suddenly Logan wasn't so afraid to wait for it.

AN: yay. I am done. Some of those chapters were killers. Hmm. So what did ya think? Honest opinion of the whole story please.  What parts sucked?  What parts rocked?  Did you think it was going to go where it did?  But really the most important question is Do you want a sequel? Tell me. Trust me I worked hours on this 73 page project so take the five minutes to give me a review.


End file.
